Asfixia
by Yuusei Her
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro ni todo lo bueno es blanco o lo malo,negro.Hay siempre un motivo detrás de í es como Todoroki Shouto a los 5 años decide partir de su casa para nunca volver,de esa manera,se da cuenta que el heroísmo es una una manera similar,Midoriya Izuku cae directo por volar muy cerca del sol ¿Qué es eso llamado "bien" sino una definición social?
1. Héroe

¡Hey! Vengo a probar suerte nuevamente con un fanfic en BnHA que espero sí terminar.

Básicamente es un AU de villanos que tiene mucho que ver con la teoría Dabi (si no la conocen,pueden buscarla en internet pero en resumidas cuentas trata de que Dabi es el otro hermano de Todoroki),aquí manejo a Dabi como el hijo mayor de los Todoroki,mayor que Fuyumi por casi dos años.

Es un DekuTodo pero eso se verá más adelante.

Espero que realmente les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla.

Recuerden,todos los créditos de BnHA son para Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo escribí la historia y el nombre de "Akise" es simplemente una idea mía,no significa que canónicamente Dabi se llame así o que la teoría sea real (espero que sí), sin más, disfruten.

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy harto!—Exclamó el pelirrojo a su padre mientras salía de su casa con su hermano menor tras de él temblando de miedo e ira.

Ya estaba harto de su vida como hijo de Endeavor. Estaba harto de que su madre lo odiara por parecerse a ese hombre, de no poder ir al hospital a visitarla con Natsuo y Fuyumi porque siempre que lo veía ella sufría un ataque al recordar al hombre con el que se casó, y a pesar de eso, no la culpaba porque él se sentía igual cada que se miraba al espejo. Estaba harto de no ser más que un experimento fallido.

Ya estaba harto de ser un Todoroki.

Ese día, a sus trece años, decidió largarse de su casa con un par de maletas y algo de dinero que sacó de la caja fuerte de su padre, la cual calcinó cuidadosamente con su quirk para no derretir o quemar el dinero. Todo estaba planeado, desde la hora en que se iría porque su padre no estaba hasta su vida a corto plazo pero, siempre había un inconveniente.

En su caso, su inconveniente fue que su pequeño hermano salía de entrenar casi desfalleciendo, vomitando algo de sangre al salir del gimnasio. No podía dejar pasar eso.

—Nii-san...—Susurró el pequeño con voz rota y entre esfuerzos porque apenas respiraba. Al instante fue corriendo a auxiliarlo, notando que traía cicatrices hechas con un par de cuchillas y algunas quemaduras leves.

—Tú, cabrón—Dijo el pelirrojo a su padre mientras cargaba a su hermano entre sus brazos, el cual temblaba y tomaba aire por lo exhausto que estaba—Hoy era su día libre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar frente a él, Enji simplemente lo ignoró y pasó a su lado como si el simple viento hubiera susurrado.

—Déjalo en su habitación, mañana tiene escuela—Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre con complexión robusta que se quitaba las vendas con sangre de sus puños. Fue en ese momento que no pudo más con la furia que cargaba, dejó a su hermano recostado tras de él y lanzó algunas llamas contra el hombre que estaba dándole la espalda como lo hacía desde que obtuvo su quirk; aunque claro, era de esperar que el segundo mejor héroe esquivara aquel débil e improvisado ataque.

—Lárgate a tu habitación, Natsuo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso dentro del pelirrojo. Comenzó a reír histéricamente, provocando que su hermano menor lo mirara con una mezcla de terror y preocupación ¿Y si ya se había desquiciado como su madre por su culpa? No quería que otra persona sufriera por él, o peor, no quería volver a ser lastimado por alguien que amaba.

A pesar de que a diario entrenaba con su padre, Shouto secretamente le tenía miedo a las cosas hirviendo porque le recordaba a como hacía unas semanas antes su madre le tiró agua hirviendo en el rostro. Podía soportar el fuego, al que odiaba, pero lava o algún líquido caliente le hacía estremecer, por ello tenía algunas quemaduras leves en su cuerpo.

—... ¿Eres tan mierda que ni siquiera reconoces a tus hijos, Enji?—Soltó venenosamente el chico pelirrojo antes de ir por sus maletas y mirar iracundo al hombre que solo volteaba su rostro para verle con la misma cara de enojo que siempre se cargaba—Me largo—Fue lo último que dijo el muchacho antes de dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

—Shouto, ven para acá—Escuchó decir a sus espaldas; vio de reojo a su hermano menor, quien le miró confuso, con pavor; su mirar gritaba auxilio por donde se viera, quería que alguien le ayudara a saber qué hacer.

—Shou...Elige. Elige una vida siendo el títere de este bastardo o elige pelear. Elige vivir. Elige liberarte de esta mierda que llamamos padre—Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo a su hermano de cinco años que miraba a su padre con miedo y furia, con la misma mirada que veía en el espejo cuando se veía de niño al llegar su padre a entrenarlo hasta que su quirk se reveló, siendo una gran decepción al ser solamente fuego, quirk que no se adaptaba demasiado a su cuerpo susceptible al calor, provocando que varias veces tuviera que reposar en cama afiebrado y que se viera menor en comparación a sus hermanos por su débil cuerpo.

—Shouto, no le hagas caso—Recriminó Endeavor con una voz más firme y un tono más alto, haciendo temblar ligeramente al herido niño de cabellos bicolor.

—Elige dejar a este bastardo egocéntrico con sus delirios de grandeza—El pequeño de ojos dispares comenzó a morder su labio, indeciso por no saber qué hacer—Elige no ser quemado nunca más—Fue hasta ese momento que las palabras de su hermano le calaron y le hicieron ponerse en pie, preparado para irse porque sabía que esa sería su única oportunidad de abandonar su tortura diaria.

— ¡Shouto! No te vayas con eso, te lo prohíbo—El niño de heterocromía hizo caso omiso de esa orden, yendo directo a su cuarto para sacar una maleta que siempre tenía preparada en caso de algún desalojo o desastre natural y salió corriendo donde su hermano se encontraba, esperándolo para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ahí.

—Nos vemos, Enji—Y tras esas palabras, el par de hermanos Todoroki fueron hacia la puerta para huir de aquella vida, para liberarse de aquellas ataduras y estigmas, preparados para afrontar lo que sea a costa de no volver jamás al lugar de donde partieron.

Sin embargo, sus dificultades iniciaban desde ese instante ya que al llegar a la puerta, una gran muralla de flamas se interpuso entre su salida de escape y ellos; por inercia, el pelirrojo mayor colocó a su hermano tras de él mientras que se acomodaba en posición de defensa hacia donde Endeavor se encontraba.

— ¡Lárgate tú pero deja a Shouto aquí!—Gritó el héroe, saltando desde el primer piso de la casa a donde los menores se encontraban — ¡Deja a mi creación perfecta y tú lárgate!—Shouto temblaba de miedo tras su hermano, lágrimas salían por su despavorido y pálido rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza el pantalón del joven.

—Si yo me largo, es con Shouto. Te guste o no, segundón—Contraatacó el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano en un vago intento por calmarlo. Ese día Fuyumi se quedaba tarde en la escuela por el consejo estudiantil mientras que Natsuo tenía actividades del club, solo estaban ellos tres en la mansión.

— ¡No te llevarás a mi obra perfecta contigo, Akise!—Gritó de nuevo Endeavor, haciendo que, literalmente, el Todoroki menor se congelara de miedo por activar su quirk inconscientemente.

— ¿Ahora sí recuerdas mi nombre, Enji?—Akise aventó un par de llamaradas para ganar tiempo, cargando a su hermano al hombro cual costal al haberlo despegado del hielo que, para su suerte era muy fino, agarrando la maleta de Shouto y una suya para salir corriendo.

— ¡SHOUTO!—Berreó el hombre con una voz tétrica, como de inframundo, mientras iba tras ellos cual toro a manta roja. Lanzó llamas para incendiar no solo la puerta si no el tramo que corría el pelirrojo con su hermano al hombro para llegar a la puerta, la cual parecía un aro de fuego del circo cuya entrada se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

El calor comenzaba a hacer mella en Akise gracias a la sensibilidad al calor heredada por parte de su madre. Joder. Necesitaba cada vez más aire para seguir ya que sentía que con cada flama que les era lanzada, su cuerpo se desvanecía y su visión se nublaba.

— ¡Akise-niisan!—Exclamó Shouto desesperado, pataleando al ver a Endeavor acercarse a ellos con tranquilidad y firmeza, sabiendo que nunca escaparían si seguía aventando flamas alrededor del par de niños.

—Shouto...Eres muy fuerte—Balbuceó el pelirrojo con la voz rasposa mientras arrastraba los pies para seguir adelante—Haz hielo—Con esa orden, el de cabellos bicolor al instante hizo hielo alrededor de su hermano, haciendo que tomara algo de aire frío e, instantes después, con fuego casi amarillo hizo humo de los pedazos de hielo para crear algo de niebla y retrasar al menos un poco a su padre, quien tosía mientras que con llamaradas se abría paso entre el fuego.

Tras caminar unos metros con Shouto jalando las maletas, el pelirrojo gruñó y lanzó explosiones con un grito ya que sintió como una llama alcanzaba su pierna, haciéndolo caer de bruces pero no se rendiría, no cuando estaba a metros de la tan anhelada puerta por la que había querido salir por años. A pesar del dolor, tuvo una idea.

— ¡Shouto!—Se escuchó gritar tras las flamas que comenzaban a intensificarse por las llamaradas que Akise lanzó momentos atrás. Sabía que Enji era resistente al calor pero muy altas temperaturas y poco oxígeno lo harían retroceder. Solo había un chance.

—Shouto, haz hielo el humo de la puerta, mantenlos fríos y por ningún motivo te acerques—Al instante, el de heterocromía comenzó a hacer hielo todo el humo que salía, quemándose al tratar de tocarlos—Patéalos hacia acá cuando te avise.

El pelirrojo logró levantarse y, cojeando, aventó las maletas afuera de la puerta, volteando hacia donde Enji estaba luchando entre las flamas para pasar, encontrándose finalmente con su hijo mayor, abalanzándose contra él al instante.

— ¿¡Dónde está Shouto!?—Vociferó el hombre, tomando del cuello a su hijo mientras lo alzaba del piso para zarandearlo, apretando ligeramente su tráquea para aplicar presión y que respondiera.

— ¡No te importa!—Gritó antes de toser por el humo y por su cerrada garganta que le dificultaba el hecho de seguir despierto.

—...Realmente debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad—Declaró el hombre antes de aventar a su hijo al piso y caminar hacia el niño que congelaba obedientemente el humo mientras lo mantenía en ese estado, era muy cansado pero le constaba que solo había ese chance de ser libre.

Akise lanzó algunas llamaradas débiles al hombre, llamaradas que ni cosquillas le hicieron pero le molestaban y retrasaban su llegada a su pequeño tesoro que temblaba y sollozaba mientras seguía con su labor.

—No tengo tiempo que perder en estupideces—Logró escuchar el pelirrojo desde el piso antes de sentir como su alrededor comenzaba a subir de temperatura radicalmente, haciendo que se sentara justo antes de que el suelo derretido llegara a su cabeza.

El pelirrojo de ojos azules estaba desesperado y atarantado por la falta de aire y el aumento de dióxido de carbono y temperatura en el ambiente, se sentía débil y pesado, con unas terribles ganas de cerrar sus ojos pero no. Debía ser fuerte, era su turno de ser fuerte porque alguien más contaba con él. No lo defraudaría como lo hicieron sus padres.

—Vamos, Shouto—Justo antes de que Endeavor pudiera ponerle una mano encima al aterrorizado niño, sintió una débil llamarada en su mano que le impidió tocarlo.

—Te dije...Que...Lo dejaras—Dijo entre suspiros el pelirrojo que se ponía de pie— ¡Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, hijo de puta!—Gritó al ponerse completamente de pie, aun tomando grandes bocanadas de aire por lo afectado que se encontraba, con problemas divisaba al par de manchones que eran su hermano y su padre pero no se rendiría, no cuando le costó diez años tomar aquella decisión.

—Tsk, verás cómo me deshago del error que me arrepiento de haber cometido hace años...Darte la vida—Shouto comenzó a llorar al escuchar aquello, sabía que su padre era cruel y que él era su pieza maestra pero decir aquello le hizo recordar el momento en que su madre le tiró agua en su rostro...Seguro su hermano se sentía así ahora. Incluso a él le dolían esas palabras.

— ¡Shouto, sigue con tu tarea!—Escuchó a lo lejos el pequeño, limpiando sus lágrimas de su único ojo no vendado para voltear a ver como su hermano se envolvía en llamas igual que su padre, con la peculiaridad de que las llamas eran azules.

Una descarga de adrenalina fue lo que le permitió hacer aquello. Durante años lo había practicado pero nunca iba más allá de activar su fuego en sus patadas y en sus manos y mucho menos combinar fuego azul -su más reciente adquisición- con el manejo de fuego en su cuerpo pero en esa situación daría todo por salir de ese infierno junto a su hermano.

Se sentía poderoso.

Corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre pelirrojo y comenzó a atacarle con explosiones de fuego azul y lava que lograba con el piso de su casa, esquivaba algunos golpes y daba un par más, a final de cuentas, durante un par de años fue pupilo de ese tipo, sabía su estilo de pelea así que leer sus movimientos no era tan difícil.

— ¿Y cuánto crees que te durará el truco, idiota?—Preguntó Enji tras lanzar varias llamaradas que solo intensificaron el incendio, comenzando a caer ya pedazos de madera y metal. Akise sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera así que evitaba la pelea física ya que aquello lo agotaría aún más y todavía debía guardar adrenalina para huir. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Akise ya estaba cerca de su hermano que mantenía fríos los hielos de humo.

— ¡Ahora!—Gritó el pelirrojo al ver como Endeavor se abría paso entre las flamas como demonio. Shouto pateó los hielos hacia adelante para que Akise lanzara flamas a ellos para crear humo denso, lo que dificultaría la visión de Enji.

El pelirrojo tomó en sus brazos a su hermano y salió corriendo junto a sus maletas lo más rápido que podía, ya no tenía aliento y quería desvanecerse, su visión era nublada y su cuerpo le exigía recostarse en plena calle. Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de las quemaduras que recibió al salir de aquella puerta en llamas por cubrir a su hermanito.

— ¡Akise-niisan! —Exclamó el niño a su hermano que corría como si de ello dependiera su vida aun cuando sus pupilas comenzaban a achicarse y sus pulmones ya no le ayudaran a oxigenar su cuerpo—¡Tu cabello se quema! —Shouto, preocupado por su hermano, le puso algo de hielo para apagar el fuego de sus cabellos que comenzaban a caerse porque se habían vuelto cenizas.

Por suerte, justo cuando iban a media calle y Endeavor pensaba en perseguirlos, una llamada de su agencia le interrumpió con un caso muy importante que comenzaba a cobrar la vida de muchos por lo que tuvo que salir a su trabajo mientras los bomberos llegaban para apagar el fuego.

Después de correr una media hora con su hermano en brazos, el pelirrojo no pudo más y cayó rendido en un callejón con Shouto sobre de él. Se había sobre esforzado, tenía moretones por los golpes recibidos de su padre, quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, ropa quemada y parte de su cabello hecho cenizas pero, lo que más preocupaba, eran las graves quemaduras que sufrió por haber usado las flamas azules en su cuerpo, también tenía una alta fiebre por su baja compatibilidad con el fuego y estaba ligeramente intoxicado por el dióxido de carbono, de hecho era un milagro que hubiera podido seguir corriendo tanto tiempo pero todo valió la pena ya que al fin había logrado huir de aquella prisión junto a su pobre hermano.

Al fin era un hombre libre y, desde ese día, era el nuevo héroe favorito de un niño cuyo ojo sano volvió a vislumbrar esperanza por un mejor mañana y esa era su mejor recompensa.

* * *

El nombre de Akise viene de los kanjis de otoño (Aki) y nieve (se) porque Fuyumi tiene nombre de estación (Fuyu=invierno) y Natsuo (Natsu=verano)

Por cierto,el título está basado en una canción llamada asphyxia de Cö shu nie (el OP de Tokyo Ghoul:Re).

Si quieren (me gustaría) dejen favs, follows, rw's, etc.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Kou Akise

Pues ya vine con la segunda parte de esto, espero les vaya gustando y aquí hay varios cameos, uno con un anime de deportes que me gusta mucho y lo hice especialmente para mi amiga (Nicole,espero caches la referencia) y bueno, aparecen dos personajes más de BnHA.

Como siempre,espero les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo. En cuanto al DekuTodo, insisto,falta una gran parte para llegar hasta allá porque más que un romance, quiero que esta historia tenga un mejor trasfondo además de que no sé cómo desarrollar esa parte.

Ya saben,pueden dejar favs, follows, rw's, etc. y yo seré feliz también pueden recomendarlo.

* * *

Cuando al fin despertó, estaba dentro de un basurero con varias bolsas a su alrededor y sus quemaduras mal envueltas en algunas playeras con varios hielo encima. Quería preguntar pero su cuerpo era asquerosamente pesado así que solo se quedó recostado ya que si estaba en un basurero, significaba que algo grave sucedía.

— ¡Shouto! —Y no dedujo mal. Al parecer estaban en el mismo callejón donde se había desmayado y, a juzgar por la luz que entraba entre las esquinas y la temperatura del ambiente, era de noche.

Seguramente Endeavor les fue, corrección, fue a buscar a su hermano cuando regresó de su misión y hasta apenas comenzaba a dar con ellos gracias a algunos rastros de sangre que había dejado al correr como caballo desquiciado lejos de su casa. Ahora que tenía todo esclarecido, solo tenía una pequeña interrogante.

¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Si Enji lo buscaba, significaba que no lo había encontrado pero no estaba con él en el basurero así que debía estar solo y, probablemente, no debería estar muy lejos pero decidió seguir en silencio con su respiración más tranquila para no delatar su escondite, inclusive sentía un par de cucarachas caminar sobre él y una que otra rata mordiéndolo pero no haría nada para revelar su ubicación.

Minutos después, los animalejos fueron expelidos de él gracias al gran golpe que dejó vibrando el basurero varios minutos después de que no se escucharan sus pasos junto a una gran temperatura, seguro había calentado con el golpe el metal el muy imbécil. Aún no podía levantarse por la gran sensación de pesadez pero al menos se sentía más tranquilo y ya podía respirar mejor.

—Hermano…—Escuchó susurrar a alguien desde afuera del basurero. Cuando la tapa se abrió, pudo ver a su hermano menor con una sonrisa y una cáscara de plátano en su cabeza—Espera, ahora te saco—Minutos después, sintió como algunos bloques de hielo lo empujaban hacia afuera del basurero para caer sobre cartones de cajas que lo esperaban en el piso.

Al parecer, su hermano se había escondido en el bote de basura junto al suyo y antes había derretido el hielo con el que lo depositó en el basurero grande para que su padre no sospechara que ahí se encontraban los dos.

—Usé unas playeras mías para vendarte y he estado poniéndote hielo hasta que tu fiebre bajara pero uh, no tenía donde acostarte así que agarré unos cartones que un amable vago en el parque me dio—Confesó el pequeño algo sonrojado por sus infantiles medidas que tomó para darle algo de primeros auxilios a su hermano ya que había aprendido a aplicarlos hacía un mes en una práctica con su padre.

—Muchas gracias, Shou. Ya me siento como nuevo—Aunque era una vil mentira aquello, esas palabras fueron suficientes para aliviar al niño y hacerlo sonreír mientras trataba de no llorar, seguramente por la culpa que sentía al creer que el pelirrojo estaba tan malherido por él.

Akise se levantó lentamente de su improvisada cama de cartón y suspiró, le ardía todo el cuerpo y donde habían mordido esas jodidas ratas estaba sangrando además de que aún estaba algo desorientado por caer en el primer callejón que vio al sentirse desfallecer. Tomó su maleta y Shouto lo imitó tomando la suya, agarrando su mano en gesto de que no iba a dejar que lo cargase esta vez, por lo que simplemente sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida, buscando alguna posada u hotel pero era en balde, con sus fachas nadie los admitía.

Tuvieron que caminar una media hora más hasta que llegaron a la zona nocturna de la ciudad, rentando una habitación en un hotel del amor para toda la noche. Claramente lo vieron mal ya que con las pintas que se cargaba parecía que tenía otros motivos de porqué acudir con el menor pero le dejaron estar en paz gracias a que pagó lo de dos noches.

Ya en su habitación, fue directamente al baño, dejando que Shouto comenzara a sacar su pijama, advirtiéndole antes que por ninguna razón abriera el closet o que moviera algo ya que sabía que en esos lugares se guardaban juguetes no aptos para niños.

Al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo pudo notar como tenía su cabello considerablemente corto gracias a que lo había incendiado al usar fuego en todo su cuerpo. Debajo de sus ojos estaba quemado, sus piernas, sus brazos y desde su cuello a una parte de su pecho se encontraba morado, seguramente porque Shouto puso hielo muy frío en su cuerpo, ocasionándole más quemaduras de las que tenía pero lo agradecía, era un lindo gesto de su parte.

Al bañarse tuvo que hacerlo con agua fría porque el agua caliente lo hacía berrear de dolor aunque se contuvo para no espantar a su hermano. Lo único bueno era que ya no se parecía a ese tipo en lo absoluto, no con esa apariencia tan radical que tenía.

Cuando salió tuvo que vendarse y soportar el dolor que eso conllevaba, dejando que fuera su hermano el que entrara ahora para bañarse, saliendo totalmente fresco y limpio con su pijama puesta y sus vendajes nuevos en su ojo, preparado para dormir por tan agitado día. No pudo dar ni diez pasos porque cayó rendido, justo antes de tocar el piso, Akise lo tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que se golpeara y lo llevó a la cama en sus brazos, resistiendo el dolor que esa actividad conllevaba por sus quemaduras; le dio su oso de peluche para que lo abrazara y lo arropó.

Se quedó observando a su hermano un buen rato, pensando en cómo su madre pudo quemarlo en un arranque de locura o su padre entrenarlo espartanamente ¿Es que no veían que sufría? Bueno, su propia experiencia le podía dar la respuesta. Su madre se encontraba tan herida y oprimida que llegó a desquitarse en un ataque de locura con lo que más se asemejara mientras que su padre estaba tan traumado con ser el héroe número uno que se le olvidó el principio básico de un héroe: Salvar vidas, no extinguirlas.

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, donde se recostó entre mudos quejidos por el dolor que sentía en sus quemaduras y heridas; no podía ir a un hospital porque seguramente sabrían que es hijo de Endeavor y porque no quería que descubrieran a Shouto así que solo le quedaba apañárselas solo, con sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios y las medicinas que sacó del cajón de su madre.

Cerró sus ojos, listo para dormir al fin, después de todo, lo más fácil era escapar. Lo difícil venía ahora: Sobrevivir.

El día siguiente al fin llegó pero Akise no lo supo hasta que sintió un dolor provenir de su brazo junto a su hermano llamándole. La luz del sol comenzaba a lastimarle y su cuerpo seguía con pesadez por aquella pelea que lo dejó sin energía alguna.

—Akise-niisan, la señora de la limpieza dice que ya nos vayamos—Le informó su hermano menor mientras guardaba sus ropas, los jabones, papel higiénico, kleenex y shampoos que regalaban, incluso agarró algunas toallas y el café que dejaban para preparar, haciéndolo reír porque parecía que se llevaría hasta el televisor si tan solo pudiera cargarlo.

Se limpió las heridas y cambió sus vendas tras tomar anestésicos para evitar que doliese tanto el tener que quitar las vendas pegadas a su piel por la sangre coagulada que fungía como pegamento; sus quemaduras eran ligeramente moradas y sus moretones seguían negros pero nada de qué preocuparse. Su cabello por fin tomó su forma final a un casquete corto con puntas negras por caer los restos de cenizas pero en su boca le molestaba un poco que el morado de su piel comenzaba a oscurecer y a querer separarse ¿Sería gangrena?

—Ya no puede quedarse más aquí a menos que pague lo de tres noches más—La mujer de la recepción interrumpió su auto examinación frente al espejo, obviamente no se dejaría estafar así que se colocó un cubrebocas y salió de la mano de su hermano con su maleta mientras que el niño cargaba la suya junto a su oso vestido de All Might.

Antes de salir, el pelirrojo se hincó a la altura de su hermano y le puso su gorro que usaba cuando iba en kínder, por suerte el niño casi no había crecido así que le quedaba; le colocó también un cubrebocas y escondió lo mejor posible los cabellos del menor entre el sombrero para que no lo reconocieran, al final le puso unos lentes de sol y, de tal manera, partieron de aquel hotel.

— ¿Por qué me pones esto, nii-san? —Preguntó mientras miraba su atuendo en las puertas de vidrio del hotel, se veía como en uno de esos programas de espías que su hermana veía a veces.

—Porque el día de hoy tu osito está disfrazado ¿No? —El de cabello bicolor vio a su oso que iba abrazando y asintió con una sonrisa porque en la mañana le puso su ropa de All Might—Entonces también nosotros hay que hacerlo para que no se sienta solo siendo el único con un disfraz—El niño, tras razonar unos segundos, abrazó a su oso con fuerza y tomó la mano de su hermano emocionado, sintiéndose especial porque ahora los tres iban disfrazados…Al fin le dejaban disfrazarse.

Por suerte para Akise, se encontraban a escasas calles del distrito rojo, lugar al que nadie juzgaba apariencias si no querían terminar como carnada de tiburones en el río o como forzosos donadores de intestinos (en el mejor de los casos).

— ¡Nii-san, mira! —Exclamó el niño al pasar frente a una tienda de televisores, iban a paso lento por las heridas del pelirrojo así que a Shouto le daba tiempo de examinar con emoción todo a su alrededor; generalmente su padre no le dejaba ir a ningún lado, su rutina consistía en ir a la escuela y de regreso directo a la casa. Podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que fue siquiera a comer comida rápida, si lo hacía, era a escondidas con su madre, iban al mercado donde le ayudaba a comprar las verduras y comía helado pero eso dejó de ser cuando su padre los descubrió y lo llevaba obligatoriamente al trabajo con él para asegurarse de que no se distrajera con estupideces de gente común.

El chico de ojos azul agua volteó hacia donde su hermanito señalaba, viendo que en la pantalla se daba un corte informativo.

—Ha sucedido algo terrible—Expresó la mujer del informativo con un rostro entristecido—Nuestro segundo mejor héroe, Endeavor-san ha sufrido de la malicia del cual él fieramente nos protege día con día—Eso provocó que el joven frunciera el ceño y mirara con más atención aquel informativo—Se nos ha informado que han secuestrado a su hijo menor, el pequeño Todoroki Shouto—Con aquel anuncio, la foto de su hermano antes de ser quemado fue expuesta en tamaño grande en la pantalla.

—Al parecer un loco con quirk de fuego secuestró al pequeño, quemando parte de su casa tras pelear con Endeavor-san para escapar. Nuestro héroe no pudo perseguirlo porque el deber le llamaba, dejando todo en manos de nuestro valiente cuerpo de bomberos pero al regresar no pudo seguir el rastro de aquel malhechor que el día de hoy entristece no solo a la familia Todoroki, sino a toda la nación—La mujer hizo un gesto de pésame mientras se corría el video de sus hermanos llorando y de su madre en su casa con una expresión perdida mirando la cámara fijamente, diciendo que estaba muy triste al igual que un robot programado lo haría.

—Si ven a este niño, por favor llamen a la policía o contacten al héroe más cercano. Está con un tipo peligroso que aparenta quince años con un poderoso quirk de fuego que consiste en llamas azules, el tipo tiene algunas quemaduras causadas por su fiera pelea con Endeavor-san, cabello rojo y ojos azules. No traten de hacer algo porque, al parecer, es un sospechoso altamente peligroso. Gracias.

—Terminamos la pausa informativa para seguir con la programación original—Y con aquellas palabras, el corte informativo llegó a su final, retransmitiendo el anime que pasaban a esa hora.

Akise estaba hecho piedra. No porque lo reconocieran ni por el hecho de que su hermano ya fuese reportado como desaparecido, eso lo suponía. Lo que lo había petrificado era el hecho de que él fue retratado como secuestrador… No lo reportó como uno de sus hijos que huyó de casa, lo retrató como un roba chicos que forzó a Shouto a irse con él y, lo que terminó por dejarlo pasmado frente a las pantallas en oferta, era el hecho de que su madre se encontraba ahí y no en el hospital.

¿Qué tan lejos llegaría ese hombre por su afán de tener a su obra maestra con él? Inclusive sacó a su madre del psiquiatra para que fingiera ser la dolida familia que esperaba por su hijo y no el egocéntrico hijo de puta que era por maltratar a su "familia", llevando a su pareja a sus límites y lastimando a su hijo mayor para que su joya que explotaba a más no poder no le fuera arrebatada.

Su interior era una mezcla de sentires terrible, iba de la ira a la diversión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De ganas de derretir esos televisores a carcajearse frente a ellos por la sarta de mentiras que fueron dichas en aquellas pantallas. Las víctimas eran él, Shouto, su madre, sus hermanos, no ese bastardo con el ego más grande que All Might.

Lo único que hizo fue comenzar a caminar más rápido a pesar del dolor, con Shouto esforzándose por seguirle el paso. Caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa barata donde compró una gorra y otras gafas de sol para él. Lucían algo sospechosos pero el clima era piadoso con sus almas, por lo que no se veía raro que un par de chicos caminaran de tal manera bajo los fuertes rayos del sol tokiota que derretía tanto como el fuego que salía de sus manos.

—Nii-san, tengo sed—Dijo Shouto tras caminar unas horas bajo el rayo de sol, seguro estaba cansado pero no lo decía porque su padre jamás se lo permitía, de ese lado se sentía agradecido, era algo menos con lo que lidiar pero no debía sobrepasarse, era un niño de cinco años al que traía de la mano, no un chico de su edad que podía seguirle sin queja alguna aunque, incluso él se sentía agobiado y sediento así que pararon en una máquina expendedora, después de todo, ya estaban cerca de la estación de trenes y se dirigían a un lugar menos poblado, quizá al norte donde el ambiente era más frío y no le hacía temblar como en ese instante por llevar manga larga para ocultar sus vendajes.

—Dime ¿Qué quieres de tomar? —Preguntó a su hermano cuando estaban frente a la máquina. El menor miró un rato fijamente a la máquina, pensando en su mejor opción hasta que encontró té frío, él, por su parte, eligió una Bepsi fría para refrescarse.

Una vez con sus bebidas en mano, se sentaron en la banca junto a la máquina y miraron la carretera como si fuera el programa más divertido del momento en absoluto silencio, el cual no era incómodo para nada, al contrario, era relajante y refrescante para su nueva y agitada vida en libertad pero ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? Probablemente eso era lo que hacía emocionante a la libertad.

Tras descansar unos diez minutos, mucho más frescos y menos agobiados, Shouto volvió a tomar la mano de su hermano para ir a la estación de trenes más cercana. El resto de su camino el pequeño niño de cabellos bicolores se vio fascinado por su alrededor, como nunca salía de casa, en ese instante se maravillaba por la estrambótica ciudad donde vivía, hasta sus ojos parecían brillar por las calles, los semáforos, las personas caminando agitadamente de un lado a otro, la hermosa puesta de sol que se veía entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Una vez en la parada de una parte de la ciudad que jamás había conocido, vio un anuncio en un gran edificio donde pasaban su rostro antes de ser quemado y a un lado su padre negándose a dar una entrevista o más detalles. Desde la mañana, el rostro de su madre se había quedado grabado en su mente pero trató de no darle importancia para seguir con tranquilidad el viaje, a pesar de su esfuerzo, ver nuevamente el rostro perdido de su madre provocó que su estómago se revolviera; sin embargo, lo que realmente le mató fue ver a sus otros hermanos llorar porque él no aparecía.

—No aparecen ni Shouto ni nii-chan—Balbuceó Natsuo entre sollozos mientras que Fuyumi le acariciaba el hombro, a pesar de que no estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban irritados y su rostro hinchado de la parte de los pómulos, mostrando que probablemente había estado llorando un largo rato pero no en ese momento frente a las cámaras.

—Por favor, quien tenga a Shouto, regrésenlo a casa, es un buen niño—Declaró la chica de lentes sin dejar de acariciar el hombro de su hermano que lloraba en su pecho—Nii-san, te necesitamos, vuelve a casa. Termina tu fase rebel-

La transmisión de la nota se cortó cuando Fuyumi mencionó a su hermano, volviendo a las noticias donde transmitían aquella nota para dar paso a un nuevo video musical de una banda que apenas comenzaba a incursionar en el camino del éxito.

En ese instante, Shouto no pudo más y soltó la mano de su hermano para ir al callejón cercano que habían acabado de pasar a vomitar el pan al vapor que Akise le había comprado hacía una media hora, vomitaba entre gruesas lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas al recordar el rostro de su madre y a sus hermanos llorar su partida, en especial a su hermana reconociendo que necesitaban a Akise.

—Con calma, Shouto—Esa familiar voz le calmó un poco. Una mano gentil acarició su espalda y un par de brazos lo recibieron cariñosamente cuando se aventó contra su pecho a llorar abrazado de su oso. Su mamá era la que más le dolía en aquella situación porque se veía igual que ese día donde le quemó con agua hirviendo.

—Nii-san no es un secuestrador…—Balbuceó entre sollozos y gimoteos el pequeño con heterocromía porque, quizá, eso fue lo segundo que más le afectó. Que dijeran que alguien se lo había robado y no que escapó junto a su hermano, que sus hermanos creyeran que Akise había huido por simple capricho o por rebeldía de la edad, que su padre pintara esa bola de mentiras para tenerlo de vuelta.

Por su parte, el de ojos azules simplemente abrazó con fuerza a su hermano y besó su frente, esperando a que se tranquilizara para poder salir del callejón sin que sospecharan que lo estaba secuestrando por sus fachas. Sabía lo que sentía –o al menos lo deducía- pero no podían hacer nada más que seguir adelante con su plan.

— ¿Quieres regresar, Shouto? —Preguntó el pelirrojo al sentir a su hermano más calmado entre sus brazos. El niño al instante se despegó de su pecho y negó con su cabeza con una mirada decidida. Él había tomado su decisión y no se retractaría, ni por su madre ni por nadie.

Cuando Shouto finalmente se calmó, se quedó dormido entre los brazos del mayor, quien tuvo que jalar su maleta y la de su hermano con una mano mientras con la otra lo cargaba. Se hizo el recordatorio de que se compraría una cangurera o una manta para cuando Shouto se durmiera, él tuviera sus manos libres, incluso una carriola sonaba bien, simplemente le quitaba la parte de los pies y listo.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude? —Perfecto. Los problemas seguían y seguían ese día.

Nada mejor que un tipejo con complejo de héroe fuera a molestarle mientras trataba de maniobrar para que Shouto no se cayera y que las maletas no le hicieran tropezar con el niño por delante, toda una hazaña.

—No, no. Estamos bien—Respondió el pelirrojo lo más calmado posible a ese molesto chico de cabellos negros que le miraba con duda, preocupado porque pudiera lograr su hazaña sin salir lastimado él o el niño.

—En serio, sé lo difícil que puede ser tratar de cargar a tu hermano mientras maniobras con otras cosas, yo lo vivo a diario—Con una sonrisa gentil señaló con su mirada a un niño de lentes que asemejaba la caminata de un robot mientras caminaba hacia el mayor con dos helados en mano—Por favor, velo como una ayuda de hermano mayor a hermano mayor. Si nosotros no nos ayudamos, dudo que alguien lo haga.

El tipo era demasiado insistente con su sonrisa dulce y su aura bonachona que inspiraba confianza pero él bien sabía que la sociedad estaba podrida, ya había vivido ese ejemplo de aparentar ser alguien bueno mientras que por dentro eres un ser tan vil como los que presumes de arrestar.

—Nii-san, toma tu helado. Es de matcha como dijiste.

—Oh, Tenya. Muchas gracias—El niño se inclinó a noventa grados a modo de agradecimiento pero parecía más un robot al que se le había descargado la pila y luego volviera en sus funcionas al estar derecho.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, hermano? —Preguntó el niño de lentes mientras miraba con sus azules ojos al par Todoroki, en especial a Akise, quien trataba de no entrar en pánico para que no descubrieran sus identidades y fueran delatados. Tanto trabajo le había costado al Todoroki mayor que no los descubrieran como para que ahora ese niño los llevara ante la policía.

—…Bien, podrías cargar las maletas—Susurró Akise al joven que sonreía agradablemente y tomaba el par de maletas que le tendió el pelirrojo para que lo ayudara. Ni loco dejaba que cargara a Shouto, podría reconocerlo pero si se negaba tajantemente podría parecer sospechoso y podrían ser delatados además, la mirada de ese niño ya le estaba poniendo de nervios así que lo mejor era zanjar el tema y que le ayudaran para permanecer en el anonimato.

—Perfecto—El joven tomó el par de maletas con su mano y con la otra seguía lamiendo su helado como si nada, siguiendo a Akise junto a Shouto, los cuáles se dirigían a la estación de trenes—Por cierto, mi nombre es Iida Tensei, un placer.

Justo ahí, fue cuando Akise sintió un balde de agua helada caerle a la cabeza con todo y hielos. Si no recordaba mal, ese nombre era el nombre de civil de Ingenium, uno de los nuevos héroes que comenzaban a destacar a pesar de su corta edad, acababa de graduarse de UA hacía un año…Sí, era el tipo con el quirk de velocidad en el festival cultural.

Si él los descubría estaban jodidos.

—Yo soy Iida Tenya, su hermano menor. Mucho gusto—El niño de lentes movió su mano mecánicamente y volvió a comer su helado mientras seguía a su hermano mayor, el cual hablaba de algo acerca de la fraternidad entre hermanos y cosas cursis a las que el pelirrojo no le puso atención por andar pensando en cómo escabullirse de ellos, sin embargo, nada se le ocurría.

— ¿Y qué hacen yendo a la estación de trenes? —Preguntó el azabache mayor con una sonrisa curiosa al chico que caminaba frente a ellos tratando de emular su nerviosismo.

—Ah, vamos a casa de nuestra abuela en el norte pero nuestros padres no nos pudieron acompañar—Sí, la típica excusa de la abuela siempre le servía, incluso cuando no quería ir a clase y se las volaba, siempre la decía y siempre le creían.

— ¿Pero no están en la escuela? —Preguntó el niño entrometido de lentes que se creía muy listo. Akise estuvo a nada de carbonizarlo por cacharlo en la movida pero simplemente suspiró para poder seguir adelante.

—Verás, ella…Está muy grave y probablemente esté ya en sus últimos días, queremos estar ahí cuando fallezca para despedirla apropiadamente—El tono de su voz cambió al decir esas palabras, gracias a sus lentes no tenía que fingir una mirada triste y por su cubre bocas tampoco tenía que disimular una mueca de dolor pero, al parecer, su voz fue lo suficiente como para comprarse a ese par ya que escuchó como el mayor regañaba suavemente a su hermano diciendo que no preguntara cosas tan delicadas de esa manera.

—Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos incomodar—De reojo pudo ver como el niño de lentes bajaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa tras la mirada de su hermano para que se disculpara por andar de bocaza. En serio agradecía su cubre bocas porque sonrió al verlo como perrito regañado con la mirada en el piso—Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?

Y otra vez a sudar frío. Su corto momento de alegría se había esfumado por completo para pasar a pensar en cambiar sus nombres, ya estaban muy cerca de la estación pero aun así, que el azabache cargara sus maletas le evitó muchos problemas así que su nombre…

—Yo soy Kou Akise y él se llama Kou Kotsu—Lo bueno de que su padre no dijera su nombre era que podía decirlo y no habría problema pero su hermano…Tuvo que decir sus nombres con otras lecturas de los kanjis, no era lo más inteligente pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Un gusto—Tensei le sonrió al par cálidamente, haciendo que Akise comenzara a sentir una especie de paranoia y ansiedad ¿Es que ese chico siempre sonríe? Incluso cuando estaba en el festival escolar que vio por la televisión, en sus peleas sonreía, le daba miedo; no creía que algo bueno saliera de gente que sonreía en los momentos difíciles.

Al llegar a la estación, chasqueó la lengua porque había varios héroes y oficiales de policía patrullando gracias al informe de su estúpido padre que puso en alerta a toda la ciudad, formando equipos de héroes y policías en lugares como estaciones de trenes, autobús y el aeropuerto.

Lo único bueno era que estaba siendo acompañado por Ingenium así que de esa manera se podía camuflar porque nadie sospecharía que un héroe con una brillante carrera por delante ayudara a cargar las maletas del supuesto secuestrador y del niño desaparecido.

Gracias a que los Iida los acompañaban, Akise pudo pasar los torniquetes para entrar a los trenes ya que, casualmente, también ellos se dirigían a la estación solo que, a diferencia suya, tomarían el tren para llegar a casa mientras que Akise y Shouto tomarían el tren para llegar a Hokkaido y luego a Iwamizawa, un lugar en Hokkaido con bajas temperaturas generalmente, con nieve para que Shouto se divirtiera en ella pero, sobre todo, sin un gran atractivo turístico, algo simple para que nadie los descubriera.

—Entonces, no queda nada más que despedirnos—Expresó Tensei al pelirrojo que tomaba sus maletas en una mano con cierta dificultad, asintiendo a lo que decía el azabache—Espero lleguen pronto con su abuela y puedan despedirla—En eso, el de ojos azul oscuro sacó de su mochila, que cargaba en la espalda, un par de manzanas, naranjas y un melón, los cuales guardó en una bolsa y amarró a una de las maletas que cargaba el pelirrojo—No es mucho pero ojalá y se recupere.

Akise simplemente sonrió ante ese gesto, era muy dulce que alguien que no conocía le ayudara a cargar sus maletas y todavía le diera fruta como gesto de apoyo a la inexistente anciana moribunda, esa acción le hizo sentir que quizá no todos los héroes eran tan malos.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos simplemente negó con rabia. No. Era imposible, todos los héroes eran iguales; seguro éste lo hacía para quedar bien ante su hermano, probablemente era un bastardo despiadado como su padre. No volvería a caer ante buenas acciones falsas.

—Gracias—Contestó en un tono de voz grave, fastidiado porque casi lo hacía caer en su trampa de pensar que los héroes eran buenos. No lo eran y no lo serían, eran un cáncer de la sociedad enajenada con la falsa ilusión de que alguien siempre les salvaría.

Pura fe ciega e hipocresía.

Dio media vuelta y por fin subió al tren, lo primero que hizo fue sentar a su hermano en el asiento para dejarle los brazos libres pero, al parecer, cuando no sintió a nadie comenzó a hacer muecas que indicaban que lloraría así que le dio a su oso para lo abrazara, milagrosamente funcionó. Con calma acomodó sus maletas en el maletero y finalmente suspiró, cerrando la ventana para dejar de ver a los hermanos Iida que les despedían desde afuera con una sonrisa, se enfermaría si los viera unos segundos más.

Se sentó junto a Shouto y se quitó los lentes para tallar sus ojos, observando como su hermanito dormía tranquilamente acurrucado a su oso, como un angelito. Sí, probablemente volvería a quemarse para poder ver esa calma en sus sueños el resto de su vida.

—Hermano ¿Por qué Akise-san no se despidió de nosotros? —Preguntó Tenya al ver como partía el tren con dirección a Hokkaido que habían abordado el chico callado junto a su hermano que tenía un oso disfrazado de All Might y un sombrero de kínder, a juzgar por su tamaño, probablemente iba en su mismo año pero por algún motivo se veía más débil y pequeño que él.

—Compréndelos, Tenya. Pasan una situación delicada, es difícil ser amable cuando no te sientes bien—El niño asintió ante las sabias palabras de su hermano antes de tomar su mano libre e ir a su tren para regresar a casa.

Por su parte, Tenya sabía muy bien que lo de la abuela era una vil mentira. No era el hombre más inteligente del mundo pero tampoco era estúpido, notó el nerviosismo del chico de gorra y como trataba de darle diferentes timbres a su voz para que sonara convincente pero, decidió no decir nada al ver quemaduras en su cuello y, cuando le dio las maletas pudo ver por unos segundos que el niño traía vendajes debajo de sus lentes.

También notó como el niño temblaba cuando el mayor hacía algún movimiento brusco, se acurrucaba aún más contra él y hacía algunos ruidos que se asemejaban al gruñir de un gatito. No iban a casa de su abuela, o si iban, era porque estaban escapando de una familia disfuncional. Guardaría su secreto porque le tenía respeto y admiración a la valerosidad que demostraba Akise al llevar con él a su hermano a pesar de su corta edad.

Realmente le ayudó no porque fuera un acto heroico o por la solidaridad entre hermanos mayores sino porque reconocía en él a un héroe que tuvo que pasar por mucho para enfrentar sus miedos y decidir una nueva y mejor vida.

Kou Akise ahora era un héroe que respetaba y admiraba, porque un héroe no se mide con sus trajes o sus habilidades sino por la valentía de sus actos.

—Vamos, hermano o el tren se irá—Tensei salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Tenya y asintió con una sonrisa, yendo hacia su tren.

Ojalá algún día fuera tan buen hermano mayor como lo era Akise.


	3. Pesadilla

¡Hey! Otro capítulo.

Ya sé, es asquerosamente tarde, realmente lo lamento pero me dije ¿Por qué no? Quizá más corto pero es porque el siguiente capi será (yo estimo) el último antes de iniciar con la trama en sí del fanfic, digamos que esto es la antesala y más adelante verán porqué.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y rw's,ya saben que soy feliz con ello aunque igual si lo recomiendan,no me enojo (?)

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

* * *

No supo ni cuándo ni como pero Akise se quedó dormido tras ver el paisaje unos diez minutos, estaba aún muy cansado y exhausto por la pelea además de que el clima en Tokio era muy caluroso, por lo que se sentía afiebrado gracias a sus vendas y playera de manga larga que no se podía quitar bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo, mientras más al norte se dirigían, más fresco se sentía por lo que su bochorno se iba y su temperatura descendía, claro que también había que indicar que tener a Shouto dormido en su regazo ayudaba ya que su lado de hielo lo refrescaba.

Al despertar sintió algo de hambre, después de todo, ya habían pasado unas siete horas de viaje y aún les faltaba una para llegar a su destino. Hizo a un lado a su hermano para bajar la fruta que Tensei les dio; sacó una manzana y procedió a comerla mientras analizaba el paisaje nocturno que ya se le mostraba.

Nunca había estado tan lejos de su casa, ni siquiera en los viajes escolares. Quizá lo más lejos que llegó fue a Kioto en su viaje escolar del año pasado, de hecho, ese año irían a Aomori pero, al parecer, ya no podrá ir.

Dio otro mordisco a su manzana para volver a acomodar a su hermano entre sus piernas, sacando segundos después su cartera donde podía ver varios billetes de gran denominación. Tenía unos diez mil yenes pero, lo que asaltó de la caja fuerte de Endeavor lo había guardado en sus tenis, maletas y bolsillos de su pantalón; incluso guardó un poco de dinero en el bolsillo del oso de Shouto y en sus bolsillos por si llegaban a separarse, poder regresar.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana y sonrió al ver que ya era de noche. Siempre le había gustado la noche, era un paraíso que le cautivaba con el simple hecho de envolverlo en oscuridad que se despeja por las brillantes estrellas. Sentía que en las noches todos revelaban su verdadera naturaleza, sus verdaderos colores que se mezclaban para dar el negro que envolvía el todo durante doce espléndidas horas donde los secretos se enredaban con las verdades y donde no sabías donde terminaba tu sombra o donde iniciabas tú porque se volvían uno solo.

Sonrió a la noche y alzó su manzana a modo de celebración porque fue ella la que le dio la fuerza e inspiración para tomar sus maletas y salir de esa prisión vestida de tatami.

—Nii-san—Escuchó balbucear el pelirrojo, volteando a ver a su hermanito que se quitaba sus lentes y tallaba su ojo antes de bostezar. Tenía algo de baba seca en su mejilla y, por ende, su pantalón se había mojado de su saliva pero nada que no se secara.

El niño con el ojo vendado parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar su mirar en la manzana a medio comer que tenía su hermano en la mano. Con ese simple gesto el chico le señaló sus necesidades, por si le quedaba duda, el estómago del niño rugió, cosa que le hizo reír y sacar la otra manzana de la bolsa.

Cuando se la dio, Shouto no tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a comerla como troglodita; era su primer alimento en el día –si descontaba lo que vomitó- por lo que estaba muy hambriento así que no tardó casi nada en devorar aquella manzana, incluso la terminó antes de que Akise pudiera terminar su mitad restante.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre—Canturreó el pelirrojo mientras le daba ahora una naranja a su hermano. El menor trató de abrirla torpemente, cayéndosele varias veces al piso pero, justo cuando Akise iba a ayudarle a abrirla, el menor hizo un trozo de hielo y lo enterró en el centro, del cual se ayudó para comenzar a quitarle la cáscara a su fruta y engullirla, retorciéndose con una sonrisita al sentir el cítrico en su lengua.

Akise no hizo nada más que reír al ver tan tierna escena en sus piernas, sonriendo porque ese era el recordatorio que necesitaba para decirle que hacía lo correcto montando ese tren al norte del país.

—Toma, nii-san. Es tu parte—El menor le extendió la mitad de los gajos de naranja al mayor mientras terminaba de comer su mitad, escupiendo los huesos en su mano para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Realmente ese niño era muy tierno.

—No, cómela toda. Yo tengo otra para mí—Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el ojo del menor se iluminó y no tardó en acatar esa orden, comenzando a comer su mitad de naranja restante, incluso le dio un par de gajos a su oso pero al ver que él no los comía, él se los decidió comer diciendo que era grosero no aceptar la comida que le era ofrecida.

Realmente sus padres no sabían de la joya que se perdían porque esos momentos eran mágicos y seguramente quedarían grabados en su memoria.

Y entre frutas pasaron la hora restante, siendo su principal tema de conversación los colores para que Shouto no los olvidara además de los contadores para cosas pequeñas junto a los números del uno al cien porque, por lo que veía, no iría a la escuela en un buen rato.

Cuando finalmente arribaron a Hokkaido, Shouto se aseguró de volver a ponerle los lentes a su hermano y reacomodarle su gorro además de limpiar bien su cara para que el cubre bocas no le molestara y que cargara bien a su oso de peluche. Bajó las maletas y le dio la suya a su hermano para tomarle de la mano y bajar del tren ya que debían transbordar a otro tren que los llevaría a Iwamizawa aunque ese se tardaría unas dos horas o menos, lo que le preocupaba era que si el tren ya no partía, probablemente deberían dormir en un hotel cercano y lo que menos quería era gastar dinero inútilmente.

—Shouto, tendremos que caminar rápido ¿Entiendes? —El niño asintió mientras tomaba más fuerte la mano de su hermano y comenzaba a trotar para ir al paso del chico que trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible al primer mapa que se le cruzara pero con los lentes de sol era muy difícil ver de noche así que debía esforzarse en no golpearse con nadie ni con nada.

Lo bueno de Hokkaido es que en esa estación aun no llegaba la noticia de su hermano desaparecido, por lo que no había héroes patrullando por los andenes o las entradas, lo malo es que ya era de noche e ir con lentes de sol se veía sospechoso, sin embargo, nadie decía nada, de unas miradas curiosas no pasaba.

Al ver un mapa, paró y bajó un poco sus lentes de sol para poder leer donde quedaba ese endemoniado tren, ya eran casi diez y media de la noche y pronto dejarían de pasar los trenes además, no quería llegar muy noche a la ciudad, era nuevo y no quería exponerse a ser presa de algún delincuente.

Lo bueno era que pudo ver que ese tren pasaba justo en el andén donde estaban, por lo que acomodó nuevamente sus lentes y, de la mano de su hermano, fue trotando al tren que partiría en unos minutos.

— ¡Nii-san! —Escuchó el grito de su hermano y enseguida se volteó a ver como el menor miraba hacia atrás, siguió su mirada y pudo ver a su oso tirado en el piso. El pelirrojo gruñó un poco pero se relajó ya que no había gente así que soltó un momento al niño para ir corriendo por el oso, siendo aplaudido cuando regresó con él en brazos.

—Mira, te lo doy cuando subamos al tren ¿Sí? —El niño al instante asintió, tomando nuevamente la mano del mayor para entrar corriendo al tren que se preparaba para irse en segundos. Akise juró que estaba a punto de aventar a su hermano con todo y maletas al tren pero no fue necesario, llegaron con el tiempo justo.

Se fueron a sentar y volvió a dormir a Shouto entre sus piernas, mirando por la ventana como en la pantalla del andén pasaban el video que ya había visto en Tokio de su hermano desaparecido. Estaba realmente agradecido porque su tren partió sin que algún héroe o policía subiera en él para inspeccionarlo así que podía tomar un respiro más largo esta vez.

El viaje duró menos de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de dormir una siesta porque ya casi llegaban a la estación. Estaba algo adormilado ya que casi nunca se desvelaba pero debía soportar un poco más para poder llegar a un hotel y dormir plácidamente.

Cuando llegaron, no hubo poder humano que despertara a su hermano así que se lo echó en brazos nuevamente y, con fuerza sobrehumana, bajó del tren con su hermano al hombro y sus maletas. Realmente sentía que caería de sueño en cualquier minuto, sus piernas temblaban y su visión oscurecida por los lentes solo lo adormilaba más, sin embargo, al golpearse con algo parpadeó al instante para fijarse.

Fue en ese momento que pudo despertar por completo.

—Ten cuidado, hijo. Podrías lastimarte si no prestas atención—El tipo con el que se chocó era con un tipo musculoso y el doble de alto que él. Bueno, no pero con los lentes oscuros se le hacía difícil aproximar una altura correcta.

Se quedó con el aliento retenido en sus pulmones, parpadeando un poco antes de desviar la mirada y hacer una breve reverencia sin decir ni un sonido, siguiendo con su camino como si nada sucediera, como si no temblara como gelatina o como si no sintiera la acusadora mirada del hombre musculoso en su nuca, esperando algún resbalón para que descubriera quién era.

Por suerte, escuchó el grito de un joven que llamaba al musculoso, quitándole de encima aquella pesada mirada que lo examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, estudiándole. Definitivamente no volvía a viajar de noche, lo prometía.

Al salir de la estación se quitó sus lentes, de noche nadie vería sus quemaduras bajo sus ojos así que pudo restar algo de paranoia de sus pensamientos. Acomodó a su hermano, el cual ya mojaba su hombro y le daba un par de codazos en la costilla mientras acomodaba a su oso, y fue caminando rumbo al hotel más cercano que encontrara, el cual –por suerte- estaba a un par de cuadras de la estación.

Claro que había muchos otros hoteles pero eligió uno no muy frecuentado, no llamaba demasiado la atención y era sencillo, al estilo japonés como su casa. Al entrar tuvo que volver a colocarse sus lentes, pidiendo una habitación para dos en una estadía de tres días. Como vieron a su hermano dormido, casi al instante le otorgaron la tarjeta de su habitación junto con el detalle de que el botones le llevó las maletas por lo que ahora solo debía ocuparse de cargar a su hermano y vigilar que no perdiera el oso.

Agradeció al botones y entró a su habitación, siendo lo primero el dejar a su hermano en su futón. Quería ponerle la pijama pero estaba tan cansado que simplemente le quitó la gorra, el cubre bocas, los lentes y los zapatos, por su parte, él también se quitó lo mismo y segundos después cayó como roca contra su futón.

Eso de ser hermano mayor y padre soltero sería una ardua tarea, en especial si se tiene solo trece años.

— ¡Akise-nii chan! —Bien, Akise, buena hora para fugarte de casa.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos muy cansado, le dolía el cuerpo por sus heridas que aún no sanaban y las quemaduras, a las cuales no les había cambiado las vendas por lo que al día siguiente seguro gritaría del dolor al quitárselas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shouto? —Preguntó con una voz ronca y adormilada el mayor mientras se tapaba aún más y trataba de mantenerse despierto.

—…Tuve una pesadilla—Cuando lo escuchó, volteó a ver a su hermano con su ojo hinchado por el llanto y su pantalón mojado, probablemente se había orinado del miedo.

El chico contó hasta tres en su mente para despertarse y suspiró, poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano menor y lo llevaba al baño con cierta dificultad ya que el pobre temblaba y se rehusaba a mover mucho sus piernas.

Al llegar, lo sentó en el inodoro y trató de quitarle su oso inútilmente, cada que apartaba al oso, Shouto balbuceaba cosas inentendibles aterrado así que decidió dejárselo para mantenerlo distraído mientras él le quitaba los pantalones, levantándolo segundos después para quitarle la ropa interior y limpiarlo, un poco con unas toallitas húmedas que tenía el hotel, en realidad no sabía que hacer porque todo antes de los cinco años lo había bloqueado en su memoria a manera de protegerse y él nunca pasó eso con Fuyumi y Natsuo así que trató de usar lo que su lógica de trece años a las tres de la mañana le dictaba.

Tras limpiarlo, le colocó calzones limpios de All Might que estaba seguro le reconfortarían y otro pantalón de pijama que tenía guardado del súper héroe número uno, es más, tras calmarlo, cuidadosamente le quitó la playera para ponerle la playera a juego de esa pijama, la cual imitaba el traje de All Might.

—Mira, ahora eres All Might—Cargó al menor para que se viera al espejo, incluso le subió la gorra que tenía la playera para que se viera como el héroe pero nada, de hecho el niño comenzó a berrear al verse al espejo, abrazando más fuerte a su oso por lo que Akise al instante lo apartó del espejo y lo abrazó con fuerza para que se calmara.

—Shh, shh, aquí estoy Shou ¿Me escuchas? Aquí estoy—Susurró con cariño el pelirrojo, saliendo del baño para ir a su futón a recostarse sin soltar ni un segundo al pobre niño que temblaba y lloraba ahora en silencio entre sus brazos.

Honestamente le preocupaba mucho eso.

Sabía de las pesadillas, él mismo las tenía pero jamás había visto a Shouto así. Fuyumi casi nunca iba a dormir con él, en realidad, eran contadas las ocasiones que la niña tenía una pesadilla pero Natsuo…Lo tenía al menos una vez a la semana en su cama para que durmiera bien, llegó al punto que cuando compraron camas nuevas, pidió un futón matrimonial para que Natsuo no se sintiera apretado cuando dormían juntos, qué decir cuando su madre se fue de la casa, todas las noches dormía con el de cabellos blancos para que no despertara gritando en medio de la noche, llegó al grado de que cada que dormían debía poner la cerradura para asegurarse de que su padre no entrara por la noche pero Shouto jamás había ido a despertarlo en sus cinco años de vida que tenía.

Ahora que lo pensaba…Ojalá Fuyumi pase su futón matrimonial a su cuarto, lo necesitará para Natsuo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shou? —Preguntó Akise en un susurro mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano en círculos para que se relajara, ese truco le funcionaba con Natsuo así que esperaba que con Shouto fuera igual; para su fortuna, el niño reaccionó positivamente a ello, dejando de hipar poco a poco hasta que nada más temblaba entre sus brazos.

El pequeño abrazó con más fuerza a su oso, Akise juraba que si lo apretaba más, el oso se rompería, miró a su hermano a los ojos y apretó sus labios antes de moverlos tratando de hilar palabras inútilmente, llorando otra vez.

—Relájate, cielo. No te presionaré—Las palabras dulces era otro recurso que aprendió cuando Natsuo llegaba temblando a su habitación. El porqué de sus frecuentes visitas a su habitación no era porque tuviera el cuarto más genial del universo o el futón más suave, se debía más a que la habitación de Natsuo se situaba junto a la de sus padres mientras que la suya estaba hasta la otra esquina, donde no se oían en lo absoluto las discusiones, los gritos, las peleas ni el llanto de su madre o los gemidos de Shouto por sobre esforzarse entrenando.

Otra vez, la buena suerte estuvo de su lado ya que Shouto dejó de llorar lentamente, mirando otra vez a su hermano mientras pegaba su oso a su pecho, temblando aún pero ya notablemente más calmado comparado a cuando estaba en el baño trabado en llanto.

—Yo…Soñé que nuestro padre nos encontraba, venía con mamá y—Tuvo que parar un poco su explicación porque nuevamente se volvía a alterar, Akise lo notaba al sentir como los vellos del niño se erizaban y se tensaba totalmente—Ellos gritaban, me perseguían pero tú me defendías y padre te—Shouto no pudo más, volvió a llorar solo que esta vez decidió terminar tan horrible idea—Te hacía cenizas, mamá me encontraba y me decía que fuera con ella, cuando iba hacia ella me tomó del brazo y—Por inercia, el pequeño se tocó su ojo quemado, soltando un gemido de dolor a pesar de que no le sucedía nada.

—Ya, cariño. Aquí estoy, aquí me tienes—Akise trató de volver a abrazar a su hermano pero no pudo ya que lo pateó y se alejó de él, quería seguir el sueño por lo que el pelirrojo le soltó para que siguiera contándole aunque, si era honesto, incluso él tenía un nudo en la garganta por tan cruel pesadilla.

—Tra-tras quemarme, padre aparecía y—En vez de seguir, Shouto gritó, por inercia Akise le tuvo que poner la mano en la boca para que nadie se quejara de que lo estaba matando o algo por el estilo; tras ser mordido en la mano, Shouto temblando como antes y llorando a mares, siguió—Me obligaba a regresar a casa y me ataba al piso con cadenas hirviendo para que no me volviera a ir—El niño estaba casi en un estado psicótico, tenía la misma expresión que su madre en su ataque de locura tras quemarlo con el agua.

Akise no sabía cómo actuar, ya estaba llorando y no quería que se llevaran a Shouto a un hospital. Si actuaba con calma, podría poner peor a su hermano pero si hacía algo brusco, probablemente lo alteraría más ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la cuestión.

Al carajo.

Decidió abrazar a su hermano y apretarlo contra su pecho para que no le viera llorar por imaginar ese cruel sueño. Él no lo había soñado pero tenía la garganta cerrada y las lágrimas parecían aumentar en vez de disminuir. No podía darse el lujo de ser débil, no en ese momento que Shouto sufría.

Debía ser su héroe.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, tratando de que Shouto no se diera cuenta aunque el niño no lo haría ya que se encontraba más ocupado llorando contra el pecho del mayor que mirándolo, le acarició nuevamente la espalda y besó su cabello, susurrando dulces palabras para que se relajara.

—Shou, amor, estoy aquí ¿Me sientes? —Realmente hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara ni se escuchara cortada pero era muy difícil mantenerse ecuánime en tal situación, hasta a él se le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

—No me dejes solo, nii-chan—Shouto generalmente le agregaba el "san", al igual que Fuyumi cuando le llamaban, era quizá la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarle de esa manera pero no esperaba menos de un niño de cinco años roto física y mentalmente.

—Jamás, Shou. Escúchame bien—El pelirrojo tragó saliva y miró a su hermano, limpiándole las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, incluso las vendas de su ojo cubierto estaban empapadas—Yo nunca, nunca, nunca dejaré que algo te suceda ni te dejaré solo ¿Sí? Jamás.

—Pero padre-

— ¿No recuerdas como lo vencimos? —Preguntó Akise con una sonrisa, sorbiendo la nariz para que no se notara que había estado llorando—Por ti, vencería a cualquiera. No dejaré que nunca te pase algo malo ¿Sí, Shou? Lo prometo.

El mayor le tendió a su hermano su meñique para que viera que iba en serio con su promesa, el niño al instante le miró confundido, con miedo de que lo defraudara pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, con su dedo tembloroso tomó el de su hermano para pactar aquella promesa.

Con un beso en su frente, Shouto comenzó a calmarse nuevamente, dejando que su hermano limpiara su hinchado rostro por el llanto, cayendo dormido segundos después por lo agotado que estaba al llorar tanto gracias a la terrible pesadilla protagonizada por sus padres.

Cuando Akise estuvo totalmente seguro de que Shouto estaba dormido, le dio un beso en el cabello y le dejó en la cama para ir al baño a vomitar, cerrando la puerta para que pudiera llorar por aquella pesadilla que le dejó helado a pesar de su quirk, se encontraba temblando al ver a ese pobre niño deshecho, juraba que si seguía así le hablaría a los paramédicos para que sacaran de ese trance a su hermano.

Hasta ese instante pudo dimensionar lo fuerte que era Shouto a sus cinco años y lo débil que era él a sus casi catorce años. Aún no era nadie digno de protegerlo, era igual que todos esos héroes de pacotilla que cuando se cagaban de miedo frente a un gran enemigo, huían o que no iban al auxilio de los alaridos de un pobre niño que gritaba por ser salvado. Se daba asco.

Pero ya no más, a partir de ese momento trabajaría para convertirse en el héroe ideal, en ese héroe que Shouto necesitaba y no en esos asquerosos farsantes. Juraba que algún día borraría de la tierra a esos tipos para que el concepto de héroe fuera re evaluado, juraba que para que nadie más sufriera como su hermano lo hacía, cambiaría a la sociedad para que hubiera un nuevo renacer de héroes de verdad.


	4. Cabello negro

Bien,pues al fin traigo la cuarta parte de este fic,en serio muchas gracias por leer. Varias veces me planteé el dejarlo pero decidí no hacerlo porque me gusta este universo además, de hecho tengo pensando un fic que será OS Hero AU y ustedes verán de qué trata.

Espero realmente que les guste y recuerden,si les gustó pasen a dejar sus rw's,favs, comentarios,recomienden porque con eso veo si al menos a una persona le está gustando.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Una vez calmado, volvió a su futón para abrazar a su hermano y dormirse, dejar todo en las manos de Morfeo para relajarse al fin tras esa nueva meta trazada a la que se aferraría de por vida.

Esta vez, lo que le despertó no fue Shouto llorando ni la mujer diciéndole que se fuera, ahora lo que le despertaba era un terrible dolor en su barbilla. Lo único bueno era que ya había amanecido y que Shouto dormía tranquilamente abrazado a su oso. Se levantó a cerrar la cortina de la habitación para mantenerla oscura y se dirigió al baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí por si a Shouto se le ocurría despertar y se miró en el espejo, observando como un pedazo de piel comenzaba a caerse. Al parecer, sí era gangrena lo que tenía por el severo daño causado en su cuerpo pero no podía aparecerse en un hospital ya que podría ser vinculado con Shouto, sin embargo, eso ya no tenía remedio, necesitaba una operación si no quería infectarse todo el rostro.

Debía pensar rápido antes de que la cara se le cayera.

Al salir del baño se cambió, se puso su cubre bocas, su gorra y sus lentes para comprar algo de tinte en el cabello y unos pupilentes. Se aseguró de hacer el menor ruido posible al salir para no despertar al niño y corrió directo a hacer sus encargos, si demoraba más de la cuenta, Shouto podría despertar y al no verle ahí, probablemente tendría una crisis peor la de anoche, siendo eso lo que menos quería.

Lo bueno era que los negocios apenas abrían por lo que no había gente, tardando un récord de unos veinte minutos en lo que buscaba las tiendas y elegía lo que compraba, al regresar pudo ver que su hermano seguía perdido de dormido.

Suspiró con alivio antes de quitarse de encima su disfraz y encerrarse en el baño para comenzar a llevar a cabo su brillante plan. Ahora que tenía casi todo el rostro quemado, las ojeras no se le notarían, un punto a su favor.

En el momento que Shouto abrió los ojos, Akise ya tenía el cabello teñido de negro, lo cual espantó al niño ya que a primera vista no lo reconoció, cuando divisó sus heridas por fin cayó en la cuenta que se trataba de su hermano y no de algún desconocido que iba por él.

—Nii-chan ¿Qué te hiciste? —Preguntó el menor aún temeroso, acercando con cierto miedo su mano al cabello negro del mayor.

—Me pinté el cabello para comenzar nuestra nueva vida—Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, acentuando de tal manera la parte de piel que se le comenzaba a caer.

—Nii-chan, se te cae la cara.

Al instante, Akise se puso la mascarilla y suspiró, olvidando que hacía eso por su gangrena.

—De hecho, a ti también te pintaremos el cabello así que elige qué color te gusta más—El azabache sacó los tintes que compró para mostrárselos al niño, quien miraba con diversión las cajas con colores adentro, estaban blanco, rojo, negro y hasta azul como sus ojos.

— ¿Y por qué me lo debo pintar? —Preguntó Shouto mientras jugaba con su oso a identificar los colores de los tintes.

—Porque vamos a fingir nuestra muerte para que nos dejen de buscar—Cuando escuchó eso, Shouto dejó de jugar con su oso, mirando a su hermano confundido por aquellas palabras, quedándose en absoluto silencio hasta procesarlo. Era obvio, no buscarían a alguien muerto.

—Así…Así padre no nos buscará ¿Verdad? —El tono de voz de Shouto era temeroso, casi lo dijo en un susurro por miedo a invocarlo realmente.

—En efecto, Shou. Nos dejarán de buscar y seremos felices por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero Fuyumi-neesan y Natsuo-niisan…—Balbuceó el chiquillo al recordar a su hermano mayor llorando en el hombro de su hermana.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que uno quiere, Shouto. Eso te lo debes de grabar, nada se obtiene sin dar algo a cambio—Sus quemaduras eran un buen ejemplo de ello, fue su precio a pagar por huir de aquel terrible lugar.

El niño se tocó su herida y suspiró, asintiendo mientras se quitaba la venda para cambiarla por una nueva. Ahora que recordaba, él tampoco se había cambiado sus vendas. El dolor sería brutal pero debería soportarlo.

Al parecer, el ojo de su hermano estaba mucho mejor, al menos ya podía abrirlo y ver; por su parte, las vendas se habían pegado mucho a sus tejidos, por lo que debía arrancarlas prácticamente de su piel, mordiéndose el labio para no emitir ningún sonido de dolor por más que por dentro estuviera deshecho en llanto; se colocó alcohol y algunas pomadas que compró, dejándose sin vendar para que su piel se oxigenara nuevamente.

—Entonces, Shou ¿Qué color te gusta más?

—El negro, como tú—El niño agarró el tinte negro con una sonrisa para dárselo a su hermano, quien lo miraba enternecido porque se decidió pintar el cabello igual que él, ni siquiera como su madre. Eso lo hacía sentir especial.

—Pues vayamos a pintarte el pelo para que te veas tan guapo como yo—Shouto rio al escuchar eso, dejándose hacer cosquillas por Akise en el futón hasta que el mayor lo cargó para ir a sentarlo al baño, comenzando a teñir sus cabellos de negro, cuidando con no manchar en lo absoluto la herida de su hermano pero, si pudo teñirse el pelo sin manchar las suyas, con la de Shouto no habría problema.

Y dicho y hecho, tras terminar el engorroso proceso de teñirle el pelo por primera vez a su hermano, el resultado fue muy satisfactorio ya que Shouto ahora se veía muy distinto de la foto que se mostraba en televisión pero, por si acaso, con el ojo vendado no había ni pista de que él fuera el niño de los anuncios informativos así que, habiendo superado ese obstáculo, ahora seguía la parte difícil del plan.

Cómo le gustaban los planes difíciles…

Con su hermano de la mano, fueron al hospital para que fuera tratado al fin por esa parte de labio que quería caerse. Fue su prueba de fuego ya que nadie en el hospital reconoció a Shouto a pesar del anuncio en las noticias.

—Sí, comienzas a tener gangrena por las células muertas pero relájate. Solo tardará un poco lo que te haré, sin embargo, tus padres deben de firmar su autorización ya que eres menor de edad—Al instante, Akise vio cómo su hermano se alteraba, mirando hacia el piso mientras jugaba con su oso para tratar de relajarse.

—Verá…Me emancipé. Éramos muy pobres y mi padre…Estas son las consecuencias del alcohol y un quirk de fuego—Señaló su rostro con pesar, volteando a ver a su hermano que traía vendado el ojo para darle más dramatismo al asunto—…No queremos ir a una casa hogar porque ya hemos salido de varias de ellas muy mal así que estamos viviendo solos pero, por favor, manténgalo como un secreto. Si alguien lo sabe, probablemente seremos separados.

La última palabra fue mágica ya que Shouto al instante se le lanzó encima a su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza para no escuchar nuevamente eso de que le separaran de su lado. Fue la cereza del pastel para conmover al doctor con su "trágica" historia.

—… ¿Y no tienen dónde vivir? —Preguntó el hombre de la bata blanca mientras miraba la hoja de consentimiento.

—Vivimos en un hotel pero pronto se me acabarán los ahorros que tengo guardados, no sé cuánto podremos seguir sin volver a la calle—Ahora solo debía mirar al piso con pena, acariciando la espalda de Shouto, el cual seguía asustado por escuchar que se separarían.

—…Yo firmaré el papel si van a vivir a mi bodega—Okay, eso no lo esperaba en absoluto el pelirrojo, además ¿Cuántos psicópatas no hacen esa jugada para al final matar a sus presas? Él no caería tan fácil, de hecho, le dirigió una mirada llena de duda y repudio al hombre, quien al instante negó con las manos—No es eso, es una bodega que no uso desde hace años, técnicamente es un departamento que mis padres me heredaron pero como vivo con mi familia, lo habilité como bodega pero pueden vivir ahí.

Akise al instante subió la ceja, interrogándose acerca de si debía confiar en las palabras de ese hombre, aunque no pudo pensarlo mucho ya que veía como parte de su labio comenzaba a desprenderse de su cara.

—Bien, lo tomamos—Apuró a decir el pelirrojo, tratando de pegar más a su hermano a su pecho para que no viera como su cara se caía a pedazos.

—Okay, entonces con eso y con algo de dinero que les dé, podrán vivir bien de aquí a que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Eso último Akise no lo vio venir en lo absoluto, por lo que le miró sorprendido, apretando un poco a Shouto por los nervios que lo controlaban.

—Mira, mis hijos ya se fueron y gano demasiado dinero para un viejo con su esposa así que, si les doy dinero podría sentirme mejor aunque claro, no sería gratis.

Claro, ya era demasiado bueno que un viejo cualquiera les ofreciera dinero. En esos casos se debía acudir a quien más confianza le tienes pero, dado que solo confía en su hermano y él mismo, no hizo nada más que escucharlo atentamente.

—La condición es que vayan a ayudar a mi esposa a limpiar la casa tres veces a la semana. Si hacen eso, tendrán asegurado un salario que les alcanzará para mantenerse.

Akise seguía sin confiar en aquella sonrisa dulce que el hombre plasmaba en su rostro o en esos ojos llenos de nostalgia mezclada con gentileza que indicaban que no mentía en lo absoluto, el viejo realmente quería ayudarlos.

…Un médico no era un héroe ¿Verdad? Probablemente estaría bien confiar en él, o al menos, darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Bien, lo haremos—Respondió el chico de ojos azules, haciendo que el doctor sonriera ilusionado y firmara rápidamente aquel papel además de agregar algunas notas.

El hombre se disculpó para entregar los papeles y se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Akise solo junto a su hermano, quien comenzaba a dormirse entre sus brazos. Mientras arrullaba al niño, pudo ver que el fondo de escritorio del hombre efectivamente trataba de un retrato familiar, quizá era él hacía varios años junto a una mujer con dos niños frente a él. Se podía palpar el ambiente de alegría que se vivía por las sonrisas de todos y sus miradas efusivas. A pesar de estar en la pantalla de una máquina, la foto se sentía cálida.

De niño siempre fantaseó con eso. Una foto familiar feliz, no las fotos que les tomaban para la prensa donde aparentaban sonreír junto a su madre, la cual siempre se encontraba tensa. El rostro de sus hermanos era rígido y forzado mientras que el semblante de su padre, ni que decir, era más frío que el hielo de su madre y sus hermanos juntos.

Llegó un momento en el que, sin darse cuenta, no volvió a intentar sonreír en ninguna foto.

Aunque no era hora de sentimentalismos.

Checó que no hubiera cámaras en el consultorio y que su hermano estuviera totalmente dormido en sus brazos para efectuar por fin el plan maestro que tenía trazado desde la primera noche que durmieron en un hotel.

Sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto que le costó fabricar debido a la limitante en cuanto a kilometraje, sin embargo, unos senpais de preparatoria que estudiaban en el departamento de apoyo pudieron ayudarle a fabricarlo. Simplemente tuvo que oprimir un simple botón en su detonador para que se activara su plan.

Guardó el detonador justo a tiempo ya que fue en ese instante que el doctor entró nuevamente, dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando pasó a su lado a modo de darle ánimos. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto pero una palmada en la espalda siempre sería bien recibida.

—Entonces, iniciemos. Mi quirk consiste en reactivar células muertas, por lo que no te dolerá demasiado pero de todas maneras, tendremos que recostarte en la cama y te quedarás a reposar unas horas hasta que mi quirk termine de hacer efecto—Dijo el hombre mientras veía al pelirrojo—Por lo que veo, tendré que usarlo en varias zonas afectadas de tu cuerpo por las quemaduras.

—No, solo mi labio—Contestó enérgicamente el pelirrojo, fijando su mirada en el fondo de pantalla de la computadora—Quiero conservar las quemaduras.

Las conservaría para no parecerse nunca más a ese tipo. Serían su eterno recordatorio para luchar día a día.

—Yo tampoco…—El balbuceo lo sorprendió, volteando a ver a su hermano que tallaba su ojo no vendado, aún estaba somnoliento pero al menos estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para hablar—No quiero que me curen la herida.

El hombre, con una sonrisa comprensiva, asintió y dejó que el chico fuera a recostarse a la camilla que tenía en su consultorio, permitiéndole dejar dormido a su hermano a su lado mientras que lo curaba con su quirk.

Akise suspiró al sentir el anestésico, cuando despertara vería si su plan tuvo éxito o no.

Ahora restaba esperar.


	5. Ya todo está bien ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!

Bueno, vengo a entregar este capítulo que es súper corto pero una pieza clave ya que es el puente para el futuro (?) Es la conexión para dar inicio con la historia de Izuku. Gracias por esperar y espero les siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia.

En serio,gracias por leer,porque les guste y por comentar. Lamento poner lo de pensar que lo dejaría, es que a veces me hundo en el hoyo de la depresión pero sus mensajes me han ayudado demasiado así que ahora, con la flama renovada (?) Vengo a seguirle hasta que haya escrito el último capítulo de esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden poner rw's,favs y follow's y recomendar, espero ansiosamente que les agrade tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo.

* * *

INFORMATIVO DE URGENCIA.

ÚLTIMA NOTICIA.

—Sí, Takeo-san. Al parecer se acaba de suscitar una violenta explosión en las afueras de Tokio. Por lo que se sabe, fue una explosión que se dio tras el choque de un automóvil que se salió de la vía y terminó chocando violentamente contra el puente que por arriba conecta a otra ruta.

—Pero ¿Hubo heridos?

—Aún no se confir-

Sin embargo, la reportera no pudo seguir ya que se escuchó un grito proviniendo del auto en llamas, al parecer era de un hombre que estaba tras las altas llamas. La videocámara al instante se enfocó en las sombras que se veían desde ese lado del fuego.

— ¡Si no quieren que mate al niño, cumplan lo que digo! —Se escuchó decir mientras se podía observar que el hombre traía abrazado por el brazo, el cuello de un niño de unos cinco años.

— ¡Mamá, ayuda! ¡Me quiere hacer daño!

—Esa voz que oímos…—Dijo Takeo cuando todo se quedó en silencio.

—En efecto, parece ser la voz de Todoroki Shouto. El hijo de Endeavor-san—Respondió la reportera mientras la cámara no dejaba de grabar las siluetas que se veían en las flamas.

— ¡Quiero que traigan a Endeavor ante mí para que mate al muy cobarde! —Exclamó la silueta antes de avivar aún más el fuego que ahora se había esparcido y había pasado a formar una barrera muy densa para no dejar pasar a nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera el agua de los bomberos podía apagarla, era un fuego azul muy difícil de extinguir.

—Al parecer los héroes "Water horse" ya vienen en camino junto a Endeavor-san para salvar al niño.

Se siguieron escuchando varios gemidos de dolor y gritos del niño hasta que finalmente llegó el tan pedido héroe número dos a la localidad junto al equipo de héroes de agua que fue forzado a tener de respaldo por si su plan no resultaba.

— ¡Suelta en este instante a mi orgullo, fracasado! —Gritó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre ese fuego azul, intentando buscar una apertura en la barrera.

—Oblígame si puedes, Enji—Y justo cuando el héroe fue nombrado, el estallar de una bomba se escuchó, haciendo retroceder a todos por la aparatosa explosión.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la reportera mientras trataba de levantarse ya que por la fuerza de la explosión, fue lanzada junto a todos alrededor por los aires—Al parecer el maniaco acaba de explotar una bomba.

El equipo de héroes "Water horse" comenzaron a apagar el incendio, dejando que Endeavor se hiciera paso entre los escombros para llegar donde se solían encontrar sus hijos, bueno, su hijo y el bastardo que debió abortar cuando pudo.

Al llegar solo pudo ver cenizas y algunos pedazos de metal debido a que la explosión fue hecha por llamas azules. Cuando se hincó para observar mejor la escena, vio un par de mechones rojos con blanco manchados de sangre y algo de cenizas. Los tocó unos segundos antes de que se volvieran polvo lentamente.

No quedaba ni un pedazo de carne para enterrar, solo el pedazo de tela de una playera, sino mal recordaba, era la playera con la que huyó de casa junto a ese bastardo.

¡Carajo!

Le había costado tantos años hacer a su creación perfecta y ahora todo era polvo, cenizas, nada.

¡Maldito Akise!

Endeavor soltó un grito desgarrador, desesperado y humillado porque ahora jamás lograría vencer a All Might. Su tesoro que pronto sería el número uno se había ido. Si tan solo alguno de sus otros fracasos sirviera de algo…Y ya no podía tener otro hijo con Rei por la vasectomía.

Por culpa de ese cabrón niñato jamás sería el héroe número uno.

¡Maldición!

¡A la mierda su hijo! Lo que importaba aquí era su lugar.

Ahora la brecha entre All Might y él se había hecho jodidamente irreparable.

Golpeó el piso con impotencia mientras daba otro grito y dejaba llamas salir hacia arriba.

—Nuestro más profundo pésame para la familia Todoroki. El día de hoy, la nación está de luto por este cruel acontecimiento. Arrebatarle la vida a un inocente niño con un esperanzador futuro por venir…—La reportera no pudo más y rompió en llanto, tapando su boca mientras que la toma regresaba al estudio donde un pesado silencio se instalaba.

—Descanse en paz, Todoroki Shouto—Fue lo único que dijo el presentador antes de que fueran a comerciales.

—Izuku, apaga la televisión y vamos a comer—El pequeño de cabellos verdes apagó el televisor tal como le ordenó su madre con una sensación amarga en la boca. Se le hacía cruel que mataran a un niño de su edad pero todo fue porque All Might no lo rescató.

Apostaba a que si All Might hubiera ido, seguramente el niño seguiría vivo. No era por demeritar a Endeavor y su gran trabajo como héroe número dos pero no era All Might porque All Might salvaba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Mami, mami! Ya todo está bien porque ¡Yo estoy aquí! —Exclamó el niño con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la sala y hacía la pose de All Might, sintiendo como el ventilador ondeaba la capa de su trajecito.

Sí, no tenía quirk pero podría ser un héroe ¿No? Siempre había una esperanza.

Sin embargo, su madre no respondió como solía hacer antes. El niño se preocupó y fue hacia donde estaba la mujer, sirviendo el curry en lo que lloraba y trataba de que las lágrimas no cayeran en la comida.

— ¿Mami? —Preguntó Izuku a la mujer, jalando un poco su falda para que lo viera.

—No es nada, Izuku. Ve a lavarte las manos y siéntate a comer ¿Sí? —La mujer sonrió débilmente haciendo que Izuku asintiera dudoso rumbo al baño.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que aquella vez que jugaron al súper héroe antes de que le dijeran que no tiene quirk fue la última vez que jugarían, probablemente hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo.

¿A quién engañaba?

Hora de crecer, Izuku.

Con resignación, fue a su recámara a cambiarse por ropa normal antes de volver al comedor, donde prefería vestir como siempre a ver a su madre llorar.

No podía ser un héroe si no sacrificaba algo a cambio ¿Verdad?


	6. La esencia de un verdadero héroe

¡Hey! Vengo al fin con otra parte,disculpen la tardanza pero entre otros fics,la depresión (?) y que ya entré a la escuela,no se me ocurría como seguir este fic pero acabo de escribir el capítulo,espero les guste pero tengo un aviso,aproximadamente andaré actualizando este fic cada dos semanas,eso espero si la escuela no me engulle pero descuiden...Gracias a su apoyo decidí seguir adelante con esta historia,en serio que se los agradezco.

Por fin podrán ver a Midoriya los que lo esperaban, al fin inicia la parte central del fanfic y de donde se derivará toda la historia, obviamente si puse los cinco capítulos anteriores es porque influye mucho en el fic pero eso lo verán más adelante. En lo personal, estoy muy emocionada por esto ya que yo realmente me identifiqué mucho con Izuku en el primer capítulo de BnHA,eso fue lo que me atrapó,que alguien le dijera que podía y se aferrara a sus sueños pero ahora que creé esta historia, me imaginé el qué hubiera sucedido si jamás hubiera saltado a ayudar a Kacchan y pues,aquí está el resultado.

Gracias por leer,ya saben,favoritos,comentarios,que lo recomienden,todo es bien recibido.

* * *

Los días pasaban tan rápido que uno no se daba ni cuenta pero, en contraste, a veces los días se hacían jodidamente eternos y ese día era uno de esos que creías nunca terminaría.

Ese día, si no era suficiente ser humillado diariamente por su mejor amigo, bueno, si así le podía decir a Katsuki, ahora tenía que ir por su libreta de anotaciones quemada que se encontraba en el estanque de la escuela.

Quería llorar pero, sobre todo, quería golpear al rubio. Quería que lo dejara de molestar…Quería ser normal, quería ser un héroe ¿Realmente era imposible para alguien como él? Al parecer sí, en esa sociedad donde todos tenían quirk, no tener uno le hacía la peor escoria del planeta, incluso su madre lo sabía.

Si no lo supiera, no hubiera llorado ni se hubiera disculpado con él cuando le preguntó si podía ser un héroe aún sin quirk. Lo sabía. Era menos nada pero quería aferrarse a su sueño ¿Tan malo era aferrarse a ello?

—Maldición—Balbuceó entre sollozos mientras encontraba su quemado y mojado cuaderno, esperaba que la tinta de sus últimas anotaciones no se hubiera corrido o tendría que pasarlo nuevamente en limpio en una nueva libreta.

Como deseaba que ese horrible día acabara de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, en su regreso a casa, tras darse ánimos a sí mismo como siempre lo hacía desde que el bullying dio inicio por su falta de quirk, un villano le atacó ¡Perfecto! Lo que le faltaba. No quería morir pero tampoco podía pelear contra él, no tenía quirk ¿Qué podía hacer? Simplemente esperar a que alguien le salvara.

Por suerte, llegó All Might a su rescate ¡El gran All Might! ¡El de carne y hueso! Por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir, menos cuando era su luz en ese oscuro túnel donde se encontraba así que se aferró con todo lo que tenía a él. Era su única oportunidad para seguir creyendo.

Un gran secreto le fue revelado al aferrarse a él, incluso alguien como All Might tenía debilidades pero…Sin quirk no podía ser un héroe ¿Eh? Ya se sabía la respuesta pero ¿Era tan malo aferrarse a un vago rayo de esperanza? All Might le dijo que no era malo soñar pero que le era imposible.

La realidad era dura. La conocía tan bien que siempre creyó que había una manera de evadirla, una manera de hacerla más blanda, sin embargo, ahí estaba, lloriqueando porque el frío concreto se estrelló contra él de una abrupta manera.

Debió seguir su camino y quiso hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas, alguien sin quirk como él encajaba más como ama de casa, vendedor o cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con salvar vidas, algo no tan peligroso como dijo All Might…Ignorar su sueño de toda la vida. Madura Izuku, ya es hora de dejar esos sueños en el pasado.

Ya era hora de despertar.

Cuando vio aquel incidente trató con todas sus fuerzas de no voltear y lo logró. Ya había renunciado a su sueño ¿No? Era inútil voltear a ver lo que sucedía, seguro algún villano alteraba el orden como de costumbre ¿Qué habría de novedoso? Más tarde lo vería en la televisión.

A pesar de haber renunciado a su sueño, algo dentro de él le hizo voltear e ir hacia la multitud para mirar el revuelto que se había causado, siendo culpa del villano que le había capturado cuando All Might le salvó. Ugh, se sentía tan culpable…Todo era su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera distraído a All Might ¡Todo era su culpa! Rápido, que algún héroe le ayudara.

Sintió una repentina presión en su cuerpo al ver que quien se encontraba llorando era Kacchan, el rubio que hacía de su vida un infierno desde que descubrió que no tenía quirk, su "mejor amigo" desde niño. Con lágrimas en sus ojos su cuerpo se movió pero antes de llegar al villano llegó un chico no mucho mayor que él con traje de héroe junto a un chico con una capucha larga y con el cabello negro.

Los recordaba, eran de segundo de U.A del curso de héroes, los vio en el festival de la academia por la televisión, eran Lemillion y Suneater, los mejores de segundo año que estaban en sus pasantías junto a Nighteye y Fatgum.

El de cabellos verdes se quedó de pie mirando cómo entre los dos acorralaban al villano y ayudaban a Katsuki a ser liberado de aquel villano gracias a sus quirks…Ahora entendía ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer él? Un simple chico sin quirk contra un villano con un quirk realmente fuerte. Nada, quizá simplemente resignarse a morir en manos de aquel villano.

Con pesar abrazó su cuaderno de anotaciones y salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Suficiente, su corazón no podía aguantar tantas emociones en un día. Ira, rabia, tristeza, humillación, frustración. No podía más con ello.

Sabía que era un inútil, un buen para nada, un estúpido, un niño con la cabeza llena de sueños, después de todo, su nombre significaba eso ¿No? Deku de "No puedo hacerlo".

En aquel callejón al que llegó tras correr un par de cuadras cayó de rodillas on la cara empapada en llanto y por fin soltó un lastimero grito que guardaba desde el fondo de su dolido corazón. Adiós a esos sueños que salían de sus labios a través de ese liberador grito.

A pesar del dolor que sentía, el atardecer le iluminaba fervientemente con sus vivos y rojizos colores. Como recordando su humillación, alumbrándolo para recordarle que era el chico sin quirk, como invitando a todos a su alrededor a burlarse del pobrecito que no tenía particularidad, al chico sin nada más que vagas y estúpidas ilusiones.

—Deja de llorar, niño. Te ves patético—Cuando escuchó aquello, Midoriya al instante se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia la persona que le hablaba ¿Qué esperaba? Una humillación más, otro golpe, una amenaza de nuevo, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, al menos no tener quirk le sirvió de algo, le acostumbró a los constantes abusos y humillaciones a los que era sometido a diario.

Al mirarlo pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una máscara, el color de sus pupilas era rojo, casi como el del ardiente atardecer que los iluminaba, traía una sudadera negra con gorro puesto que dificultaba el ver su rostro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y desgastado junto a unas botas algo toscas con detalles de picos.

Bravo, Izuku ¿Acaso ese día sería uno donde se encontraría con todos los villanos de la ciudad?

El de cabellos verdes tragó saliva con miedo y, temblando, dio un brinco hacia atrás, tomando su cuaderno mientras se ponía de pie, no quería más problemas ya, estaba demasiado agotado como para pelear por su vida como lo hacía a diario, no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para hacerlo porque no tenía quirk…Como siempre.

—Disculpe, señor—Murmuró Izuku en un tono demasiado agudo por el miedo del que era presa, se veía muy mal encarado el hombre y quería llegar a casa con todas sus pertenencias hacía que limpió su rostro torpemente e hizo una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta para salir de aquel callejón, volver a casa y echarse a dormir hasta que su corazón dejase de doler.

—Niño, tú ibas ir a salvarlo ¿No? Al rubiecito en el incidente de unas cuadras atrás—Al escuchar aquello, Midoirya se quedó de piedra ¿Lo había visto? Oh, seguro le recriminaría por ser tan patético y se burlaría de él, no de nuevo por favor, ya mucho se habían burlado de él en un día como para seguir con aquello todavía más tiempo, sin embargo, debía de aceptar sus errores por más vergonzosos y patéticos que fueran, por lo que asintió con vergüenza, sintiendo las lágrimas volver con mucho más fuerza que antes, cayendo a raudales sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas por la pena. Ya ni siquiera podía ver bien por lo hinchado de sus ojos que lloraban como fuente.

En momentos como ese pensaba en porqué no le hizo caso a Kacchan horas antes y se aventó del edificio creyendo en que si renacía lo haría con un quirk. Quizá uno de fuego como su padre o uno de mover objetos como su madre, si fuera así…Podría entrar a U.A al curso de héroes y convertirse en un profesional en vez de estar llorando amargamente por algo que nunca será.

—Tú… ¿Quieres ser un héroe? —Preguntó el hombre con voz ronca, haciendo que el pecho de Izuku doliera aún más porque minutos antes se había resignado a la cruda realidad en que vivía pero, por algún motivo, por simple inercia su cabeza se movió a modo de asentir ante aquel estúpido sueño, algo dentro de él aún no se rendía a pesar de todo.

Perfecto, ya estaba preparado para ser humillado de nuevo por su sueño. Ya estaba esperando aquel ataque verbal pero nada, no escuchó ni el más mínimo ruido, por lo que se limpió las lágrimas para poder mirar a aquel hombre que lo examinaba en completo silencio de arriba hacia abajo.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es tu quirk? —Volvió a interrogar, provocando que Izuku apretara sus labios y desviara su mirada al suelo.

—No tengo quirk, señor…—Susurró mientras sus ojos perdían brillo y su voz se apagaba, yéndose con el viento como si no existiese, al igual que su quirk. O quizá sí tenía quirk, el quirk de ser un estúpido soñador en esa cruel realidad que se le presentaba.

—Si no tienes quirk ¿Por qué querías ir a salvar al chico? ¿Por la fama? ¿Por el reconocimiento? —Al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras, Izuku negó fervientemente con la cabeza, mirando a los ojos al hombre que le miraba como si lo analizara a fondo solo con verlo.

—Mi cuerpo simplemente se movió ¿Sabe? —Explicó el de cabello verde con una sonrisa lastimera mientras jugueteaba con su cuaderno de anotaciones que aún estaba mojado—Solo pensé que él se veía como si sufriera y quería ayudarlo. Que ya no sufriera—Respondió tras recordar el rostro lloroso de su amigo que había quemado su pobre cuaderno.

—Pero el villano te pudo matar—Replicó el hombre sin dejar de ver a Izuku con los ojos entrecerrados, lanzándole una afilada mirada.

—Lo sé pero…—Se quedó callado antes de mirarle y sonreír con pena—Yo realmente quería salvarlo.

No supo qué había dicho pero el hombre asintió y dejó de recargarse en la pared. Seguro que ahora sí comenzaría a reclamarle por ser tan estúpido e inmaduro, que pensara más en él y en su seguridad, que él jamás llegaría a ser un héroe…lo que siempre le decían pero con lo único que se encontró fue con una palmada en su hombro mientras el hombre dibujaba una sonrisa genuina en su rostro y su rojizo mirar se iluminaba al igual que los rayos del sol de aquel atardecer que aún les alumbraba.

—Entonces yo te entrenaré para ser un verdadero héroe—Dijo aquel hombre que bajó la gorra de su sudadera, dejando mostrar su despeinado cabello negro—Yo te entrenaré para que seas un verdadero héroe, uno que pueda derrocar la falsedad en la que vivimos actualmente. Serás el pilar para una nueva era donde el heroísmo sea real.

Izuku no entendía nada de lo que decía muy bien pero escuchar que lo entrenaría hizo su corazón latir con emoción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Seguro era una broma.

—Pero no tengo quirk—Cortó Izuku de tajo para recordarle que era un total inútil, un Deku hecho y derecho.

—No importa—Respondió el hombre antes de despeinarle el cabello con cariño—Tienes el espíritu de auto sacrificio, el verdadero espíritu de un héroe de verdad. No tener quirk no significa nada—En ese instante, Izuku sintió como una gran carga desaparecía de sus hombros, echándose a llorar nuevamente mientras aquella mano que despeinaba sus cabellos le llenaba de esperanza porque al fin alguien le reconocía.

Al fin alguien creía en él.

—Ve por tu sueño, niño. Si en realidad lo quieres, cúmplelo—Siguió diciendo el hombre mientras Midoriya caía de rodillas envuelto en llanto solo que esta vez, sus lágrimas eran por la felicidad del que era presa, la ilusión de convertir sus sueños realidad. Por fin, tras tanto tiempo, un rayo de luz despejaba su encapotado cielo grisáceo para hacerlo brillar, al igual que ese bello atardecer—No dejes que nadie nunca te diga que no puedes hacerlo, niño.

—Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku—Balbuceó el pecoso con una sonrisa ilusionada dirigida a su salvador, a aquel que lo salvó de aquel mar de fracasos y desilusión, aquel que lo ayudó a aferrarse a sus sueños, a nadar contra corriente. A su nuevo mentor.

—Akagakuro Chizome—Respondió el azabache mientras quitaba la mano del cabello del niño y daba un par de pasos atrás para que el de pecas lo pudiera ver completamente, incluyendo la espada que cargaba en su espalda y se erguía orgullosa gracias al brillo del sol—pero Stain es mi nombre de profesional.

Nunca había escuchado nada de un héroe llamado Stain pero no importaba, no cuando era la primera persona que creía en él, incluso creía en él cuando ni siquiera él lo hacía. No importaba si jamás lo había escuchado, Stain-san ahora era su héroe y eso era lo que realmente contaba.

—Mucho gusto, Stain-san ¡Será un placer ser entrenado por usted! —Exclamó Izuku con los ojos iluminados tanto como el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse para que el de cabellos verdes fuera la única estrellara que brillara bajo el manto nocturno que iniciaba a cubrir la ciudad.

—El placer será mío, Izuku—Y tras esas palabras, el azabache salió del callejón, dejando solo al chico. Dándole una nueva esperanza a aquella sonrisa rota y ojos nublosos porque eso era lo que hacían los verdaderos héroes, dar esperanza a pequeños niños soñadores, no arrebatárselas diciendo que eran inútiles solo por ser distintos.

Sí, ese chico sería el pilar para el mañana por el que luchaba.


	7. El inicio de una nueva era

Me tardé horrores para actualizar, lo lamento mucho PERO AL FIN ESTÁ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. Trataré de no tardar demasiado de ahora en adelante, por favor, discúlpenme, es que como que al fin tuve la inspiración, tiempo y ganas así que gracias por la paciencia.

Ya saben, sus comentarios, favs, etc siempre son bien recibidos además de compartir.

Feliz villain week!

* * *

Izuku despertó temprano ese día, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió al alba a la playa donde su maestro le había citado, un lugar peculiar a decir verdad debido a lo sucia y llena de basura que estaba pero igual le era excitante pensar que iniciaría su entrenamiento como héroe.

Al llegar, se encontró al hombre que le enseñaría sentado en un refrigerador abandonado, cortando a las ratas que salían del congelador con tal rapidez que la mirada de Izuku no pudo seguir la hoja, solo el sonido del blandir junto al chillido de las ratas desangrándose eran sus indicadores de lo sucedido.

—Stain-san, buen día—Saludó nerviosamente el pecoso, incómodo de interrumpir el momento de su maestro matando ratas.

—Buen día, niño—Devolvió el saludo antes de voltearse a ver al chico que le miraba confundido—Ante ti tienes parte de tu entrenamiento—Abrió sus brazos y señaló los desechos pudriéndose en la arena, lo cual confundió más a Izuku porque eso...Era una broma ¿No?

Midoriya se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar en un tono impregnado de dolor.

—Si esto es una broma, yo...

—No seas tonto, niño—Interrumpió el hombre mientras bajaba del montón de basura acumulado— ¿Cómo pretendes salvar gente con ese escuálido cuerpo?—Le levantó el flacucho brazo al chico para que entendiera su punto—Además, un verdadero héroe es aquel que hace buenas obras y ayuda a la sociedad. Todos esos falsos quieren siempre crédito y reconocimiento, vanagloriarse de su poder, por ello nunca harían estas "denigrantes" labores sin créditos.

Ahora Izuku entendía todo, se sentía imbécil por creer que ese amable hombre que creía en él bromeaba a su costa pero, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que su primer instinto fue desconfiar de sus intenciones, sin embargo, estaba aliviado porque algo dentro de él le decía que todo era una cruel broma pero no...Era real. En serio se volvería un héroe.

—A diario limpiarás esta playa hasta que esté despejada. Cada dos días entrenaremos con armas y combate—Izuku sacó su nueva libreta para el entrenamiento, anotando todo antes de iniciar a balbucear los tiempos que debía dedicar a cada cosa junto a su entrenamiento individual y el nuevo régimen alimenticio que tendría junto a sus horas de sueño, solamente se calló hasta que sintió la mirada del otro en él.

—Niño... ¿Tú quieres ir a UA?—Preguntó el azabache a Midoriya, quien asentía aun avergonzado por ser un inútil quirkless—Yo no te lo impediré pero no es una buena escuela—Izuku se sorprendió al escuchar aquello ya que UA era la mejor escuela del país para aquellos que aspiraban a ser héroes, incluso para las otras áreas esa escuela era la más pura élite—Ahí fue donde comprobé en carne propia que los héroes no existen…—De solo recordar aquello, el azabache se estremeció de furia al recordar como todo lo que creía verdad se derrumbaba a pedazos frente a él, donde descubrió que los héroes no eran más que un montón de falsos mercenarios en busca de fama y poder.

Midoriya apretó sus puños antes de negar con la cabeza, él iría a esa escuela, se esforzaría por ir a esa escuela y demostrar a todos que aun siendo un quirkless, él podía ser un héroe; así Kacchan ya no le molestaría, nadie le volvería a ver con pena y su madre dejaría de subestimarlo. Incluso le mostraría a All Might que sin quirk sería el héroe número uno.

—Bien, entonces a trabajar—Stain le lanzó una llanta pequeña al de cabello verde, quien cayó por atraparlo, haciendo suspirar al mayor—Hay un largo camino que recorrer…—Sobó su cuello para relajarse por ver a su joven pupilo temblando de solo cargar la pequeña llanta.

De esa manera, Izuku inició su espartano entrenamiento, el cual no sabía cómo demonios lo afrontaba sin morir. Sí, al principio se desmayó un par de veces, hubo moretones, vómito, agradecimiento a la vacuna del tétanos por existir debido a las veces que se cortó con algunos metales oxidados además de quedarse dormido en clase, sin embargo, ahora ya no le molestaban tanto debido a que todos estaban concentrados en alabar a Bakugou y en sus exámenes para la preparatoria, incluso el rubio dejó de meterse con él, quizá porque vio que iba a lanzarse a ayudarlo de no ser por los héroes que llegaron a salvarlo aunque sus miradas llenas de desprecio seguían como siempre.

Pudo notar como poco a poco ganaba masa muscular y fuerza, tenía un estricto horario que seguir para estudio, práctica y limpieza, siguiendo siempre al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de buena alimentación de su maestro aunque ignoraba un poco las de las horas de sueño debido a que otra cosa que fue requerido por Stain-san era el afilamiento de su análisis, extendiéndolo a situaciones para tener una herramienta más con la que pelear.

—Dime, niño ¿Qué quirk tenía el héroe americano que se hizo su armadura? —Preguntó Stain en una práctica de combate donde Izuku probaba sus reflejos, aunque por la distracción, el golpe del adulto conectó con su mejilla aunque ahora ya no lo mandaba al piso, solo le hacía tener un suave tirón en su cuello antes de que Izuku reaccionara y se pusiera en posición de defensa.

—Ah… ¿Qué era un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo? —Respondió el pecoso antes de conectar una patada al pecho de su maestro y saltar para atrás para tomar algo de impulso.

—Casi incorrecto—Stain tomó el pie del chico que le quería pateara y lo giró, tirando a su aprendiz de cara al piso—Su cerebro, Izuku. Él no tenía quirk pero fue un gran héroe que sacrificó su vida por el bien de la humanidad—El hombre chasqueó sus dedos en apología a ese momento grabado en la historia donde los humanos tuvieron una segunda oportunidad tras haber desaparecido la mitad de todo en la tierra.

—O-Oh, entiendo—Al menos no le mencionó al hombre que se vestía de murciélago ya que de él estaba súper seguro que su quirk era tener dinero y un leal mayordomo.

—Con tu capacidad de análisis podrás sacar gran ventaja a aquellos falsos que se confían de su quirk como si eso fuera todo lo que importara—Eso iluminó los verdes ojos del pecoso que hacía lagartijas como castigo por perder la anterior batalla—Si afilas esa arma, podrás igualar un poco más el campo de batalla, niño—Stain sonrió ante su pupilo que hacía las lagartijas sin rechistar a una mano mientras él estaba sentado en su espalda.

Veía a un gran héroe en ese muchacho, quizá el pilar de esa utopía donde el mundo tuviera héroes de verdad y no cirqueros que gustan de exhibirse cuales morsas en busca de atún.

Pasaron los arduos meses de entrenamiento donde Izuku logró una gran mejoría en comparación con su estado actual, ahora en la clase de educación física era un rival a vencer en cuánto a competiciones sin quirk y, aun así, no se quedaba tan atrás contra usuarios de quirks físicos, su análisis era más precioso y detallado, llenando de manera más eficaz sus cuadernos de anotaciones además de que sus reflejos eran mejores y ahora sabía usar el parkour y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, teniendo que usar los últimos elementos para hacer que los matones de la escuela dejaran de molestarlo cuando se metían con él.

En ese tiempo, su madre no decía nada de su entrenamiento ni de las comidas que le pedía que preparara, solo se quedaba en silencio, mirándolo, acumulando ansiedad para sí misma cada que Izuku salía y regresaba con heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo junto a una sonrisa en su rostro o balbuceos acerca de cosas que no entendía por la rapidez con la que hablaba mientras anotaba cosas en sus libretas.

Así pasó el resto del año hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de presentar el examen para UA, el momento cúspide para el que tanto había trabajado Izuku durante varios meses. La mañana de la prueba fue a terminar de limpiar la playa, sonriendo satisfecho al verla por fin despejada de toda basura, recibiendo despejado y bello amanecer en el horizonte como su agradecimiento por tal noble acción.

— Bien hecho, niño—Halagó Stain al muchacho, apareciendo tras el joven que jadeaba para recuperarse—Hoy es tu examen de admisión ¿No?—Izuku asintió ante lo preguntado, acomodándose la sudadera antes de estirar e ir a su casa a ducharse y prepararse para ir al examen—Buena suerte entonces— Stain se quitó una bandana que tenía en el brazo y se la puso en el cuello a su alumno, despeinó sus cabellos y se dio la vuelta para irse, evitando retrasar más a Izuku para su examen.

— ¡Stain-san!—Exclamó el de cabello verde mientras se acomodaba la bandana en su cuello, emocionado por el artículo que su maestro le entregaba como símbolo de apoyo.

El hombre volteó ante el llamado de su pupilo, mirándolo a manera de respuesta ante su nombre siendo gritado.

— ¿Usted cree que yo...Pueda pasar el examen?—La voz de Midoriya era tímida y miedosa, como no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Stain miró a los ojos al joven chico que jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba su cabeza con miedo de escuchar lo que toda su vida todo el mundo le había dicho. Lo que tenía tatuado a fuego en su piel.

Que no podía.

—No sé, Izuku—Respondió con honestidad el hombre, viendo como su pupilo dejaba de temblar y su postura se mostraba derrotada—Pero mi respuesta no se basa en tu capacidad—Izuku se estremeció al oír eso y miró a su maestro con curiosidad—Se basa en el diseño del examen—El chico estaba confundido así que el azabache se explicó—Solo califican los usuarios de quirks físicos ¿Me entiendes? Por ejemplo, si alguien tiene un quirk psíquico como controlar mentes, nunca pasará el examen o alguien que tenga un quirk que no consista en un ataque poderoso, no pasará—Los verdes ojos de Midoriya se agrandaron antes de achicarse en segundos, poniendo una cara en blanco por la estremecedora verdad.

—Ese examen está diseñado para usuarios de quirks fuertes y atractivos...Porque son los que más destacan—Murmuró Izuku, terminando de armar el rompecabezas que su maestro le dio—Si tuvieran quirks no tan llamativos o que no se vieran, no lucirían tanto en los rescates—Midoriya apretó su puño al enterarse de ello y frunció el ceño. Desde el examen la sociedad heroica estaba corrompida para hacer destacar a aquellos usuarios de quirk fuertes y extravagantes que mantuvieran el statu quo donde los que tienen un quirk no tan atractivo, débil o simplemente no tengan, nunca aspiren a ser uno.

—Por eso los vigilantes son tan perseguidos—Agregó Stain mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la ciudad—Hacen peligrar el débil equilibrio actual de la sociedad. Imagina si un vigilante fuera elogiado, le daría una mala imagen a los supuestos héroes además de esperanza a todos esos "débiles" sin un quirk fuerte…Esta débil rama de bambú en la que la sociedad se sostiene se rompería.

Izuku gruñó al escuchar la dura verdad que se estrellaba contra su cara. No quería admitirlo pero todo era lógico. Ahora se sentía estúpido por haber admirado ciegamente durante tantos años a todos esos supuestos héroes que solo veían por su egoísmo, no porque realmente quisieran salvar a la población.

—Pero suerte, Izuku. La necesitarás—El mayor se puso su capucha antes de desaparecer entre los edificios, dejando solo al de cabello verde, el cual se dirigió más decidido que nunca a su casa para bañarse e ir a su examen.

Tras ducharse, alistarse y desayunar, justo cuando estuvo a nada de salir, sintió una mano jalarle ligeramente para que no abriera la puerta. El pecoso se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el tirón, encontrándose con su madre mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

—Izuku…—Balbuceó la señora que apretaba un poco el agarre a la muñeca de su confundido hijo.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá? —Preguntó consternado el chico, tratando de soltarse del agarre con toda la suavidad del mundo ya que si tardaba más, se le haría tarde para el examen.

—No vayas al examen—Pidió la mujer mientras tomaba con ambas manos la muñeca de su único vástago— ¿Y si te haces daño? Izuku, no tienes quirk, por favor no vayas—Los sollozos de la fémina se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes mientras Izuku se mantenía sorprendido viéndola.

—Mamá…—Susurró el de cabello verde antes de apretar su puño y jalar su muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que la señora lo soltara al instante con el rostro asombrado por lo sucedido. Su Izuku jamás había hecho algo así— ¿Es en serio lo que me pides? —El chico miró a su madre con una mezcla de consternación y desesperación reflejada en sus oscuros y verdes orbes llenos de desesperación—Tras entrenar casi un año ¿Me dices que me rinda? —Preguntó antes de soltar un lastimero sollozo.

La mujer asintió, resquebrajándose en llanto, yendo a abrazar a su hijo, el cual la rechazó, haciéndose para atrás mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo.

— ¿Es porque no tengo quirk? —Cuestionó Izuku en un tono herido, con ciertos matices de ira que poco a poco se acumulaba junto al volumen de su voz que se elevaba paralelamente. Las oscuras esmeraldas del menor chocaron contra los enrojecidos e irritados ojos de la señora que era un mar de lágrimas en ese instante.

—Izuku, por mi culpa no tienes quirk y…Y, lo siento—La mujer se puso de rodillas al decirlo—Te lastimarás y-y, deja que alguien más lo haga Izuku, tú no pue-

—Basta—La voz de Izuku sonó distinta a la de siempre. Esta sonaba iracunda, llena de frustración y dolor que se manifestaban en un tono mortalmente grave—Tú nunca has creído que pueda convertirme en un héroe ¿Verdad? —Preguntó a la mujer que miraba confundida a su hijo, el cual se veía más alto desde el piso—…Por eso dejabas que me molestaran ¿Cierto? Porque tú lo sabías, sabías que a diario era molestado incluso por profesores y jamás dijiste una palabra, solo me curabas mientras balbuceabas estúpidas disculpas, porque muy en el fondo sabías que lo merecía. Que merecía todas esas burlas, golpes y humillaciones porque era un sin quirk… ¿O me equivoco? —La señora en ese instante estaba empapada en llanto, emitiendo entre gemidos lastimeros disculpas vanas que no arreglarían nada e implorando porque no fuera, siendo esa la única respuesta que Izuku recibió.

Pasaron unos minutos y la mujer solo pudo abrazarse a la pierna de su hijo, rogando porque no fuera, confirmando todo lo que Izuku siempre había pensado pero trató de ignorar durante todo ese tiempo. Que para su madre, él tenía la culpa de todo lo merecido y más debido a su falta de quirk, por lo cual ella se culpaba indirectamente. Jamás confío en él. Nunca creyó realmente en su sueño.

En ese instante, algo dentro de Izuku se rompió.

—Me largo—Declaró el pecoso, moviendo su pierna con brusquedad para que la señora que lo parió se soltara de su pierna.

— ¡Pero Izuku! —Gritó despavoridamente la mujer—Por favor, hijo, deja que alguien más lo haga. Que alguien más se arriesgue ¿Por qué tú? —Trató de razonar inútilmente mientras se arrastraba para volver a abrazar la pierna de su hijo, cayendo de cara al piso cuando no agarró la pierna del joven debido a que salió de su casa.

— ¡Porque eso es lo que hace un héroe! ¡Tiene el espíritu de autosacrificio! —Gritó con ira el pecoso, haciendo que la penosa mujer dejara de llorar, incluso algunos vecinos metiches salieron a ver la escena— ¡Por eso! Porque ni aunque All Might o tú me digan que no podré ser un héroe, lo lograré ¡Porque al fin alguien confía en mí! —Exclamó entre lágrimas por la ira y el dolor que le causaba gritar a su madre, la única persona que siempre creyó estaría a su lado…Pero qué equivocado estaba. Ella fue la primera que le miró hacia abajo, como si fuera nada.

— ¡Me niego! —Exclamó la mujer con fuerza, poniéndose temblorosamente de pie, decidida parar a su hijo—No pienso perderte, Izuku—Antes de que pudiera tocar a su hijo, el chico golpeó sus manos con asco y…y odio que se reflejaba en su verde y aterrador mirar que lucía igual al de una bestia herida lista para atacar.

—Muy tarde, madre…Tú ya me perdiste—Izuku le miró con una mueca que reflejaba dolor una última vez antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse corriendo debido a lo tarde que se le había hecho, dejando de pie a una atónita Inko que no supo en qué momento ese asustado e indefenso cachorrito se volvió en una aterradora bestia salvaje.

Izuku en el camino se limpió las lágrimas, las últimas que juraba derramarle a su débil yo del pasado que en ese instante se había diluido en el falso llanto de su madre. Era lo último que le daría a ese doloroso ayer lleno de repudio y dolor que quería dejar atrás. Ahora solo existía ese anhelado y duro mañana que vería su vida florecer, ese mañana al que le apostaba todo, siendo su nueva razón para seguir.

A la mierda Kacchan, All Might y su madre.

Él sería el héroe número uno.

Apretó la roja bandana que estaba en su cuello y suspiró una vez que llegó a la escuela. Ese sería el día donde su largo camino iniciaba.

Con la espalda recta y cabeza en alto entró al recinto académico, encontrándose en el camino a Bakugou, al que pasó de largo cuando comenzó a decirle cosas que no le importaron. Con su vista periférica pudo ver como el rubio iba a tomarle del hombro, por lo que se adelantó y lo evadió, haciendo que el chico se fuera de bruces por sí mismo de no ser por el quirk de una chica castaña que lo hizo flotar, provocando que Izuku subiera una ceja por ello ¿En serio no pudo evitar caer solo por eso?

Una vez explicadas las instrucciones, pasaron a presentar el examen físico, encontrándose ahí con la chica castaña que salvó al rubio horas antes, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta para ignorarla y calentó.

Con su voluntad renovada, nada ni nadie le distraería de su objetivo, en especial todos esos prospectos viciosos de falsos héroes que le enfermaban.

El examen dio inicio y no pudo derribar ningún robot debido a que sus habilidades no eran las suficientes para hacerlo, sus golpes no lograban tirar a esos pedazos de hojalata; por más que los abollara, debía depender de los estúpidos quirks de los demás, sin embargo, no fue el único; a lo lejos vio a un chico de cabellos morados que corría rumbo a un robot, hablándole a dos chicos que parecían sus marionetas al hacer todo lo que el joven les ordenaba, tirando al robot por sus órdenes.

Ah, un quirk de control de mentes.

Cuando iban de salida, observó a la castaña que trató de hablarle en peligro. Se quedó en el pavimento un momento, viendo como todos los futuros "héroes" corrían despavoridos, dejando a la joven en peligro mortal a su suerte.

Esa acción solo confirmó todo lo que su maestro le enseñó.

Los héroes no eran más que mercenarios con quirks atractivos.

Sabía que era ilegal pero de sus bolsillos sacó dos cuchillos afilados y tomó un par de piedras tiradas del piso.

— ¡Hey, robot! —Gritó el chico antes de lanzarle una piedra al robot, tomando impulso para lanzarse a correr sobre su cuerpo con ayuda del parkour, cortando en el camino algunos cables para que soltara a la chica.

El robot dejó de prestar atención a la joven para mirarlo a él, haciendo que el robot se golpeara a sí mismo al tratar de alcanzar a Izuku, quien se movía con rapidez entre su cuerpo, llegando finalmente a su cabeza, donde el robot se golpeó, rompiendo el metal donde el menor se metió, cortando todos los cables de su fuente de energía, haciendo que el robot cayera.

Izuku saltó del robot que caía, corriendo hacia la castaña que estaba vomitando en el piso dentro del rango de caída del robot. Midoriya guardó sus cuchillos y cargó a la joven, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llegando apenas a tiempo a un lugar donde el robot no los aplastaría.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pecoso a la joven que asentía antes de volver a vomitar, haciendo sonreír al chico que le había salvado cuando nadie más lo hizo.

—Oye, los cuchillos están prohibidos—Mencionó un chico de lentes que movía sus manos como robot, ah, era el chico estricto que preguntó algo acerca de las reglas en las instrucciones.

—Lo sé pero de no ser por ellos, esta chica estaría muerta—Respondió el pecoso antes de señalar a la cansada castaña que jadeaba por aire tras vomitar un largo rato por el exceso de uso de sus poderes.

—Sin embargo, estás descalificado, chico—Esa voz…Izuku volteó al instante, encontrándose con All Might en su forma musculosa tras él, poniendo una mano en su hombro—Tu valentía e inteligencia es admirable pero debiste seguir las reglas. Lo siento, chico, podrás intentarlo el próximo año.

Izuku chasqueó la lengua y movió su hombro de manera tosca para que el héroe le soltara, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que morían por una palmada en su hombro por parte de All Might, incluso él hace unos meses mataría por ese momento pero no ahora, no cuando lo descalificaban de un examen por haber sido el único que arriesgó su pellejo para salvar a su compañera que, si no hubiera sido por él, en ese instante su vómito estaría mezclado con sus entrañas y sangre.

— ¡P-Pero! Fue mi culpa—Exclamó la castaña tras dejar de vomitar, abogando por su salvador—Si yo no hubiera excedido el uso de mi quirk, ese robot me hubiera matado y-

—Lo sé, chica. Todos lo vimos, fue un acto de pura valerosidad pero traer armas va contra las reglas del examen—Mencionó All Might mientras miraba al pecoso que solo fruncía el ceño por lo escuchado.

— ¿Y por qué no usaste tu quirk para cortar los cables del robot o salvarla? —Preguntó el joven de lentes que seguía moviéndose como robot.

Los participantes ahora miraban nuevamente al de cabello verde, queriendo la explicación acerca del uso ilegal de los cuchillos. Midoriya apretó sus puños y alzó su rostro con orgullo.

—Porque no tengo uno y no había tiempo para que rompiera los cables con mis manos así que tuve que usar los cuchillos—Admitió Izuku, comenzando a escuchar murmullos, risas y gruñidos de los espectadores, dejando perplejo al chico de lentes y a la chica de redondas mejillas que había salvado.

Ya comenzaba a escuchar "No tiene quirk, descalifíquenlo", "No es justo, no tiene quirk", "Repitan el examen con armas para todos", "Esa es una ventaja sobre nosotros" y demás comentarios contra su condición natal.

—Lo siento, chico. Son las reglas—Respondió All Might mientras señalaba con la cabeza la salida del lugar. Izuku suspiró y asintió ante lo escuchado, extrañamente se sentía bien y aliviado, por primera vez decía con orgullo que no tenía quirk. Ya no lloraba o lo murmuraba con vergüenza. No tener quirk era una parte de él, una parte de la cual estaba orgulloso ya que aun sin él, pudo salvar a una chica de la muerte, a diferencia de todos esos falsos que se mofaban de su falta de quirk y veían sus cuchillos como algo "injusto".

Antes de que saliera, la joven que salvó le jaló de la mano. El pecoso se volteó a verla para saber lo que quería pero, las miradas de todos, fijas con repudio en él hizo que la joven lo soltara y se quedara callada, bajando la mirada con tristeza tras murmurarle un silencioso "gracias", volviendo hacia una ancianita que la esperaba para sanarla.

Izuku salió de las instalaciones con la frente en alto y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, ese examen le había abierto los ojos, desde la plática con su maestro hasta la chica que no pudo agradecerle frente a todos por el miedo a lo que dirían de ella si le agradecía a alguien sin quirk por haberle salvado.

Él tiraría esa falsa sociedad de héroes, la destrozaría hasta hacerla nada y de lo derrumbado renacería una nueva sociedad, una sociedad real de héroes, una donde se aprecie la verdadera voluntad de un héroe no importando su físico, su quirk o alguna otra estupidez.

Quería hacer realidad esa preciosa utopía de su maestro y suya a cualquier costo, incluso si debía volverse un villano para la sociedad actual pero, en su momento ¿Quién no lo fue?

Con los ojos llenos de determinación y esperanza por su nuevo mañana, Izuku caminó rumbo a su casa, sabiendo su siguiente paso ahora que fue descalificado de entrar a UA.

Una nueva era iniciaría ahora.


End file.
